


Handsome and The Beast

by Spoon_Killer97



Series: Malec Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beast!Alec, Beauty and the Beast, Belle!Magnus, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm sorry for making Simon Sebastard bitch, M/M, Malec Week, Malec Week 2017, Plot Twists, Romance, Sebastian is Gaston, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_Killer97/pseuds/Spoon_Killer97
Summary: Day two of the Malec week.This is a Beauty and The Beast Malec AU, here Alec is the arrogant prince who turned to a beast. This is for one of my favorite fic writers too. There will be a little plot twist in it.





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/gifts).



> Day 2 plot: Disney Day.
> 
> Well, this is the second one. I'll admit that I took advantage of the plot of day 2 to finally write this. I love the BatB tale with my heart, I like it in any version and retelling of it, and one day miss Lucile say she wanted to read a BatB Malec AU and I really wanted to write it for her, so here it is. I'll post chapter one today and the rest when the Malec week is over because I have lots of work for university. Hope you enjoy it, there will be a little plot twist because I want to add something to the story.
> 
> Miss Lucile, this is for you, I know I'm not a good writer as you are but I really tried and I wanted to give you this because you're my inspiration to write, I hope it pleases you. 
> 
> If you haven't read her works, please do, she is awesome!

Once upon a time, in the far kingdom of Idris; there was a powerful young prince that lived in a breathtaking castle. His parents, were the heads of the most powerful and influential family in the whole kingdom. 

The prince was blessed with an exceptional beauty; he was taller than most men in the kingdom, his beautiful raven black hair always messy and enchanting everyone; his beautiful hazel eyes held a confidence that mesmerized all the people that looked at them, and his body was just perfect.

But despite having everything his heart desired, beauty, money and power; the young prince was spoiled, selfish, arrogant and unkind. He mistreated everyone that spoke to him, from his servants to his beloved siblings.

That was until one tragic day… On a cold stormy night there was a knock on the Lightwood’s castle door. The beautiful prince was coming down the stairs just when one of the servants opened the door and a beggar woman walked slowly through it. She was old, her features weren’t pleasant and she had a dark grey cloak covering her frame.

She looked at the prince’s servant and then at him, asking for some help and shelter. She offered a single red rose, the favorite flowers of the prince, in payment for the hospitality.

But the prince, displaced with her appearance, sneered at her. The woman, told the young man not to be fooled by appearances, for beauty was found within. But he dismissed her again with terrible and disrespectful words.

Then the woman’s ugliness faded way to reveal the form or a beautiful enchantress. Her long blue hair fell over her white skin, and her piercing golden eyes looked at the prince with utter disapproval and pronounced the words that would sealed his fate forever.

The prince tried to apologized, fear running in his heart for what he had done. But the woman didn’t accept and proclaimed that there was no love in his heart and his punishment was to be transformed into a hideous beast, while she turned the members of the castle into furniture and decorations.

She warned him that to be able to break the spell, he had to fall in love and be loved back with the horrendous form he’s been given. He had until his 25th birthday when the last petal of the enchanted rose she gave him, fell down, for he will be doomed to remain a beast forever. She said, that the longer he took in breaking the spell, the harder will be the punishment.

Ashamed of his beast form, the prince locked himself in the castle, with only a magic mirror to be the gate to the outside world. Eventually the villagers forgot the Lightwood last name and the shame prince Alec had to suffer for his terrible personality.

With the passed of the first three years, when he was 21, the prince started to grow grumpy and desperate. When more years passed and his last one started ticking, the prince lost whatever remain of hope he held on breaking the curse, for who could ever love a beast?…


	2. Provincial Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We met Magnus; and Sebastian; and his slave, poor Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took very long in writing this, but I've been busy, I'm sorry. Hope you liked chapter two. You'll see Sebastian flirting with Magnus, I'm sorry for that but somebody had to be Gaston, and he won the vote I made with the characters XD. And as you see, here it is perfectly normal for a man to want to marry another man. Enjoy.

The day was sunny as morning began at the town while Magnus walked through the streets with a book in his hand and a smile on his face. He was heading to the book shop, to borrow another splendid book to dive himself in the wonder of stories.

Magnus loved reading more than anything in the world (except probably the glitter that was now on his attire and the kohl in his eyes). It was the only way he could scape from the simple provincial life of the town. Magnus hated monotony, and if it wasn’t for his beloved books, that would be his reality.

As he walked people started greeting him and each other with “bonjour,” as Magnus greeted them back with a big smile, watching the provincial routine unfold in front of his eyes. The baker with the same goods as always; the pumpkin man with his tumbril full of big pumpkins; the same streets; same people, and the same rumors about him: “Look, always so distracted”, “he is so odd”, “too much glitter”. Magnus smiled as he ignored them, as always.

Walking a little more he finally arrived to Mr. Robert’s book shop. “Magnus!” The middle aged man chimed as he entered.

“Good morning, Mr. Robert,” Magnus greeted back with a smile. “I’ve come to give this one back.” He handed the heavy book to Robert. The man smiled at him making Magnus’ morning even happier. 

Robert was one of the nicest men in town, he never judged him and he shared his love for books. His hard expression may appear a little scary at the beginning but when you knew him, he was just a sweat heart; besides, the man was shorter than Magnus and bald and that gave him an adorable air.

“Finished it already?” Robert asked.

“I couldn’t stop!” Magnus answered enthusiastically with a flourish of his hands. “Your got anything new for me?”

“Not since yesterday,” Robert answered with a chuckle.

“Oh, it’s alright,” Magnus answered. “I’ll borrow…” he trailed off running a finger over the book covers until he found the desired one. “This one.”

“That one?” Robert asked as he took the book from Magnus’ hand. “But you’ve read it twice, Mags.”

“Yes”, Magnus answered with a smirk. “But is my favorite. With the magic, and drama, and the hot princesses and princes,” he added moving his eyebrows suggestively.

Robert chuckled again and putting a hand on the other man’s shoulder he said, “well, then if you like it that much; it’s yours, Magnus.”

Magnus thanked him and with a smile he got out of the book shop. As he walked through the streets and down a bridge towards the town’s main square; he heard the same comments and some praises from the people around him.

He sat at the center fountain, already reading the book for the third time. Magnus smiled while reading; his favorite part was always when the two main characters met. He loved love stories, because love was the most complex and powerful feeling in the world.

Magnus himself, have experienced the power of loving someone a few times. But somehow his heart always ended broken. Despite that, he still thought the somewhere out of the provincial life of his town; a beautiful girl or boy, was waiting for Magnus’ heart…

***************************

A loud shot was heard in the air some meters away from where Magnus was reading. A white bird fell from the sky as a cute man waited for it with a brown bag.

He was dressed in green pants and red button shirt with a burgundy jacket over it. His black hair was a mess and his big glasses where over his nose as the bird hit the floor missing his bag.

He grabbed the bird to put it where it belonged and then turned to his beloved friend who was leaning against a house’s wall.

“As always you didn’t miss a shot, Sebastian”, he said as Sebastian blew the smoke of his blunderbuss. “You are amazing. Like the best hunter of this town. I mean, you could be the best hunter of the world.”

“I know,” Sebastian answered with a smile as he walked away from the house.

“No beast can ever resist you, and no guy or girl for that matter,” the man continue, following Sebastian.

“That’s very true, Simon,” Sebastian answered wrapping an arm around Simon’s shoulder. “And I’ve got my eyes on a particular guy.” He said pointing his gun at Magnus, who was walking and reading his book.

“The inventor’s son?” Simon asked alarmed.

“He’s the one,” Sebastian answered. “The lucky man I’m going to marry.”

“But he’s…” His clumsy friend started but Sebastian interrupted him.

“The most beautiful person in town.” He said.

“I know,” Simon tried again. “But…”

“That makes him the best”. Sebastian threw his blunderbuss at Simon for him to catch it and hitting him on his head. Simon fixed his glasses as he grabbed the gun and said “ow” glaring at Sebastian.

“And don’t I deserve the best?” Hissed at him Sebastian, grabbing him by the shirt.

“We-well, of course, Sebastian. You deserve every-“

“Exactly”, Sebastian interrupted again as he let go of Simon and grabbed his bow and quiver from him and hanged it on his back.

In that moment Magnus walked by them still reading. He was beautiful, with his tight purple pants, his blue short-sleeved shirt opened to the middle of his chest; his tanned skin and tall frame.

Sebastian liked him. Or so he claimed; he was like that, with his thick perfect accent and his blond hair. Dressed in tight black pants and a dark button shirt showing his neck and part of his toned pectorals.

Everybody in town adored him, even Simon, his loyal and constant friend, despite the terrible ways Sebastian always treated him. Everywhere they went, it was always "Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian", they barely noticed poor Simon standing beside him. But his loyal servant didn't care at all, because he knew how awesome Sebastian was.

The blond beauty looked at his reflexion on a silver pan beside him and admired how perfectly handsome he was. In that moment Magnus kept walking past them, without ever spearing a glance, Sebastian turned fast as he started following him trough the crowds of the town’s streets.

As he walked and Simon followed, the people in the town talked. They send Sebastian praises, of how handsome, talented and perfect he was. Men and women will sighed adoringly just by seeing him.

But Sebastian didn’t payed them attention as he kept walking with determination following Magnus. The people also said how unworthy Magnus was for perfect Sebastian. They said that such and odd man didn't deserved such and elegant beauty. Magnus wasn't even listening to them and Sebastian was still ignoring them.

After some streets Sebastian took a short cut and finally was able to apear in front of Magnus.

"Good morning, Magnus," he greeted him taking the book from the caramel hands.

"Bonjour, Sebastian," Magnus answered with respect frowning at him. "Give my book back."

"How can you even read this," Sebastian answered with his thick accent looking at the pages. "There is no pictures in it".

"Well, dear. Some of us can use our imagination." Magnus' voice was full of sarcasm as he crossed his strong arms over his chest.

"Magnus," Sebastian called finally looking at him but ignoring his words. "I think it is about time for you to stop reading that nonsense and paid attention to the important things," he continue, throwing the book at the floor and stoping Magnus for getting it. "Like me".

As he said that, two men and two women sighed dreamily on the other side of the street. Magnus felt his blood boil, Sebastian was incredibly disrespectful, and Magnus heated people treating his books bad, and people giving him orders. He tried to control his anger as he glared at the blond one.

Finally, he surrounded the man's body and picked his book from the floor cleaning the dust with elegant moves of his hand.

"The whole town is talking about it, gorgeous," Sebastian continued. "It's not right for you to live in a fantasy at your age and dressing like that."

Magnus tensed his jaw before answering with held rage. "You are positively medieval, _gorgeous._ " He said the last word with poison. But Sebastian, as always, didn't even noticed that.

"Why, thank you, Maggie," He said with a charming smile and placing his arms behind his back. "What do you said, you and me go to the tavern and I buy you a drink?"

Magnus rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Maybe some other time," he answered. Something flashed on Sebastian's deep black eyes as the two men and women from before said he was crazy for rejecting him.

"Come on, Magnus, it'll be fun." He tried again with his constant charming expression.

"I can't, I have to get home and help my dad." In that moment Sebastian tensed his jaw for a second as Simon, who was watching the scene from afar, approached him with his hunting bags and fixing his glasses. He giggled a little before saying.

"Yeah, that old one needs all the help he can get." Sebastian started laughing at that before Magnus, felling his boiling blood again, spoke.

"Don't you dare talked about my father like that, Sherman," he hissed. Simon shut his mouth nervously before Sebastian changed his face to quarrel him.

"Yes, Simon, that is very disrespectful." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"And my father is not crazy, you little..." He was interrupted by a loud sound coming from behind him and his house throwing smoke. Magnus turned around and started running towards the hill his house was in while Sebastian and Simon started laughing at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is very difficult to write without the songs. I'm watching the movie again, I love it.


	3. Asmodeus Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes to see what's going on at his house. Asmodeus makes his invention work, and he goes for the fair. Dark woods, wolfs, scared Phillipe and arrival to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Well, here is a new chapter. I've read your comments and I'm really happy you're liking this so far. On other news, Lecrit read it! And she left a kudo!! And commented!!! Sorry, I've tell her like a 100 times, but it made me really happy. Anyway, enjoy. Ah, by the way Asmodeus is a good father in here.

Magnus entered the house’s basement in a rush and he heard Asmodeus coughing. The place was full of smoke and his father stood near the oven with a tool on his hands. His weird metallic machine was throwing smoke everywhere.

“Papa?” Magnus said coughing too and trying to disperse the smoke with his hand. 

“How on earth did this even happen?” Asmodeus said standing up and removing some burned wood from himself.

“Are you okay, dad?” Magnus asked his father putting the book on a table and approaching him.

“I’m done, Mags,” his father answered with his deep voice. “I’m going to give up on this junk.” Asmodeus said as the weird machine beside him started making sounds of clattering.

“I’ve already heard you said that,” Magnus answered with a fond smile.

“I mean it this time, Mags! This bonehead contraption is never going to work!” Asmodeus said frowning and pointing angrily at the machine.

“Oh, come on,” Magnus answered placing a hand on his father’s shoulder. “Of course it will, and you will also win first place tomorrow at the fair.”

His father scoffed stubbornly still frowning at the machine. Asmodeus was a middle aged man, he was an inventor and the best father Magnus could ask for.

When his mother died from a desease, Asmodeus had done everything in his power to raise his child on his own. He always supported Magnus in everything and they both loved each other deeply.

Magnus had Asmodeus’ black hair, but his father had big white strands of it along his head, his skin was lighter than Magnus’ since his son had his mother’s caramel tone. His eyes weren’t slanted, those where from Magnus’ mother too; but they had the same color. 

When Magnus and Asmodeus looked at someone together, was like seeing two pairs of green-golden intense orbs. Their eyes were the same kind of intimidating and deep, despite the difference in the shape.

The older Bane was half head shorter than his son, but his body still kept his good shape from his younger years (well, taking out the small belly he had grown). He had a black and silver beard on his face and calloused hands from years of work.

When his father didn’t respond and kept staring at the machine in disappointment, Magnus placed the other hand on his other shoulder.

“And become a world famous inventor,” he sang close to his father’s ear.

“You really believe that?” Asmodeus asked still not looking at his son but now smirking.

“I always have, sweet old man,” Magnus answered fondly imitating his father’s smirk.

“Then, we have no time to waste!” Asmodeus enthused moving aways from Magnus towards his machine. “Let’s fix this thing. Hand me that clincher there,” he finished moving under the machine.

Magnus chuckled before looking for the tool inside his father’s toolbox.

“Did you had a good time outside?” His father asked as Magnus grabbed the weird looking tool and his book from the table.

“Well, I got a knew book,” Magnus answered as he walked closer to his father. After a pause he spoke again. “Papa, do you think I’m odd?”

“Odd? My champion?” Asmodeus said, coming out of the machine and taking the tool from Magnus’ hand. “Why would you think a nonsense like that?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Magnus said with a fond roll of his eyes as his father got back under the machine. “I just… Feel like I don’t quite fit in here. I don’t quite talk to anyone either.”

“Well, it’s s small town with closed minded people. But what about that Sebastian guy?” Asmodeus said blindly grabbing something and still repairing the machine. “He is a handsome fella.”

“Yeah, handsome,” Magnus answered with a scoff and sarcasm in his voice while sitting down on the big stone oven. “And rude, and awfully conceited, and not even close to being my type, papa.” Magnus sighed caressing the cover of his book.

“Well, don’t worry, champ; 'cause this invention is going to be the start of our new life.” As Asmodeus said that he got out from under the machine making Magnus stand. “I think it’s done. Now let’s give it a try.”

Asmodeus grabbed the handle at one end of the machine and pulled it down. The thing whistle, throwing smoke from the small chimney on its super part before it started moving its mechanisms. 

Both Asmodeus and Magnus covered slightly their faces as the machine cracked and squeaked. Some gears moving, some strings being pulled, some wheels turned as everything inside the machine came to life.

After a few seconds a weird looking wheel started turning making the axe at the other end of the machine fall, cutting the trunk of wood placed there, in half. Another mechanism in the platform where the trunk was placed, made the knew cut half fly over the room to a pile of more cut wood.

“It works!” Magnus exclaimed as they watched another piece of wood fly across the room.

“It does!” Asmodeus said turning to his son. They both made giggles of joy crashing their palms together in triumph.

“Hitch up Phillipe, son. I’m off to the fair.”

After packing the machine in a carriage, covering it with a blanket and attaching it to Phillipe, their horse. Magnus said his goodbyes to his father as he rode the horse down the hill.

“Good bye, Mags,” Asmodeus said. “And take care while I’m gone.” He waved goodbye.

***************************

Asmodeus rode all day. He passed towns, bridges, rivers and hills. He stopped a couple of times to stretch his legs or give water to Phillipe.

Nevertheless, when the sun was starting to settle, Amodeus was riding through a dry dark forest feeling a little lost.

“We should be there by now,” Asmodeus said out loud looking at a map on his hands. “Maybe we missed a turn, or something.”

The owls where starting to chirp, as the forest went darker forcing Asmodeus to light an oil lamp. As he continue riding the white horse at a slow pace, he kept talking.

“We should’ve taken… Wait a minute.” He stoped mind frase as he spotted something ahead on the road. Nailed to the ground there was a wood post with sign wooded signs.

The white letters of the signs were all blurry; Asmodeus couldn’t read any of them.

After sighing in resignation, he took one of the two rutes dividing the forest. Phillipe, kept walking in a careful way, almost as if he could sense danger.

The moon was shining bright over the trees. Night completely taking over the forest.

Suddenly Asmodeus heard a howling sound. Phillipe jumped nervously trying to stop his rider; but Asmodeus made him keep going.

Eventually he could hear the howling closer, and turning to his left, he saw a big black wolf growling at them. That snapped Asmodeus who spurred on the horse to make it go faster.

As he rode through the woods with the wolves behind him, a thunder rumbled in the sky scaring the horse.

Phillipe raised his frontal legs making Asmodeus fall to the ground. He fell inside a little ditch surrounded by the roots of the dry trees as Phillipe slightly jumped in fear some feet away from him.

In that moment one of the wolves growled from behind him. His black fur made him hide a little in the darkness of the woods, but his white, sharp teeth shined with the moonlight.

Asmodeus stood up as quickly as he could, grabbing Phillipe’s rein and mounting him again just at the very moment the wolf jumped at him.

He rode as fast as he could, getting away from the wolves. But before he noticed it, ahead of him, there was a big iron gate.

Phillipe stopped suddenly, making Asmodeus fall again. But this time, the horse ran almost in the oposite direction, getting away from the pack of wolves and from Asmodeus.

“Phillipe!” He shouted trying to bring him back. But it was no use, and in that moment he saw the wolves getting closer to him.

He stood up, and as fast as he could, he got inside the patterned iron doors. Closing them just as the first wolf's jaw landed on one of its bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm basing this on the 1991 movie, the animated one, buut I'm watching the 2017 adaptation again and I'm placing some elements of it too. Hope you don't mind.


	4. First Apparition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus looks for shelter. A certain grumpy appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is new chapter! Guys, didn't you love Malec in this week's episode? Because I did, they are so soft and perfect, seriously I want a relationship as healthy and supportive as theirs.

After recovering from the shock and when his heart was finally able to beat a little slower; Asmodeus found himself in a huge yard. There was a stone path leading to the big castle doors. There were short trees at both sides of the path, and a a huge amount of rose bushes. The terrain was so big that Asmodeus couldn’t see its limits, and there was a bush labyrinth behind the roses, to his right.

The castle was the biggest thing he had ever seen. There were big stairs heading to the doors. The castle had multiple towers that ended in sharp peaks, and a ton of windows. It looked a little scary in the middle of the night. But in that moment started raining. With the wolves following him, Asmodeus didn’t even noticed that the sky had turned cloudy.

He walked to the main entrance of the castle and knocked using the big, metallic lion-shaped knocker. The door creaked open on its own, letting the middle aged man enter inside the structure.

The main lobby was huge, with tall columns full of patterns holding the tall roof. The floor had shinny, big marble squares, black and white. There was a big red velvet carpet crossing the whole room exactly on the center; it ran from the door to the immense main stairs at the end of the room. The staircase was divided in two opposite paths at the top of it, probably leading to the multiple chambers in the castle.

The room was barely lit and the storm sounded hard against the two windows at both sides of the door.

“Hello?” Asmodeus called to the empty room walking further inside. When there was no answer, he said “hello” again louder.

“Poor one, he must have lost his way in the woods,” a masculine voice whispered from the darkness.

“Keep it down. Maybe he gets bored and go away,” a female voice whispered back.

“Is someone there?” Asmodeus asked, not exactly hearing the words from before.

One the left side of the lobby, over a table, among other fancy decorations, there was an elegant chandelier having a conversation with a curvy pendulum clock.

“Not a word, Jace,” the female clock said to Jace, the chandelier.

“I don’t mean to be a intruder,” Asmodeus continue, walking over the big rug. “But I’ve lost my horse in the woods and I need a place to spend the night.”

Jace and the pendulum clock exchanged a look before he talked.

“Oh, Izzy, you are the one with the heart, look at him,” he said with a worried expression.

“Shh” Isabelle said glaring at his brother. Jace was always the reckless and audacious one, so Isabelle had to be the rational since their big brother was always so grumpy.

Jace pushed her sister a little before glancing back at the middle aged man.

“Of course you are welcome here, _monseur_ ,” he said. Asmodeus looked over the room before walking towards the table and reaching out to grab the chandelier providing the little light that there was.

“Who said that?” he asked scanning the room with Jace in his hand.

“Over here,” Jace said. And when Asmodeus turned around to have the chandelier close enough to his face, he talked again with a cocky smirk. “Hello.”

The inventor gasped horrified dropping poor Jace to the grown. He landed on the marble floor with an “ow” as the fire of his candles turned off.

“Incredible,” Asmodeus said when he recovered, looking down at the talking chandelier.

“Well, that’s perfect,” Isabelle said jumping from the table gracefully and walking towards her brother. “You’ve done it, Jace you've...”

In that moment Asmodeus took Isabelle from the ground picking her up. He yelped in surprise as the man examined her.

“How is this made?” He wondered out loud.

“Put me down,” the clock demanded.

Asmodeus was careful, but he checked Isabelle everywhere, trickling her a couple of times. Jace chuckled as he lit his three candles again while the man opened the cage to Isabelle’s pendulum and pocked on it.

“Be careful where you put your fingers, old man, if you want to keep them,” Isabelle finally said.

“I beg your pardon,” Asmodeus said with an apologetic face holding her more carefully. “It’s just that I’ve never seen a clock like you.”

Before she could answered, the old man sneezed, making Jace smile.

“You’re soaked to the bone, old man. Come, there is a fire over here.” With that he started walking to the other side of the lobby, where a big room had a fire place and a very comportable couch.

Asmodeus followed the chandelier, placing Isabelle on the floor carefully and still a little lightheaded from the initial shock.

“Jace no,” Izzy started saying as she followed them. “You know what the master will do if he finds him here.” She heated calling him ‘master’, but it was a better choice than saying his name, or how they were related. Giving that information away could be dangerous for any of them.

Asmodeus sat by the couch to Jace’s indication as they both ignored Izzy, in that moment a footrest came barking and running towards the new guest.

The inventor looked in shock as the “dog” came under his feet. His shock was even worse when a coat rack brought a blanket to him.

“Ok, enough everyone. You need to stop,” Isabelle tried again as Asmoedeus stared in awe at everyone. In that moment a tea car came rolling by his side with an extravagant teapot and a tea cup placed on it.

“Would you like a nice spot of tea, sir?” the teapot asked him with a nice and firm voice and a smile on her porcelain face. “It’ll warm you up in no time.”

The pot served the tea on the cup at her side. Izzy sighed in defeat, if her mother was okay with the guest, then maybe she didn’t have to worry that much.

Asmodeus grabbed the teacup wardedly before sipping at it. When he did, the cup let out child giggles that almost made the man spit his tea in surprise.

“His beard trickles, mama,” the little cup said.

“Well, hello,” Asmodeus eventually said to him with a chuckle, placing him on the table again. 

In that moment another door of the room slapped open. Jace, the pot, the cup and Isabelle made an scared face as the fire turned off with the wind and a big figure appeared on the door.

Asmodeus shivered in fear as a creature descended the few stairs that there were. He was walking on its four paws, the brown fur barely visible in the poor light. It had the hairs of his back completely standing in threat and two big fans shinned from the upper part of his mouth and two smaller from his lower.

Two horns were visible too and so was the cloak he was wearing when he started growling towards them.

“There is a stranger in here,” the creature growled showing his teeth as he walked inside the room and his blue eyes shone in the dark.

“Let me explain, Alec. This poor old man was lost in the woods so he needed some help and…”

Jace was interrupted by the loud roar Alec let out, tuning his candles off again and making everyone shiver in fear, especially Asmodeus.

“I told you,” Izzy started. “I was against this, Alec I told…” But Izzy was interrupted too by another growl, she rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t give me that.”

Asmodeus looked directly at the big creature as it came to his side. He was baring his teeth at him, and he had an expression that was anything but friendly. His big blue eyes looked as two cold, shiny sapphires.

“Who are you?” the beast, Alec, growled at him making him stand from the couch. “What do you want?”

“I… I- I was lost in the woods and…” 

“You are not welcome here!” The beast growled again, interrupting him and walking towards him.

“I- I’m sorry I…”

“What are you staring at?” The creature asked.

“Nothing,” Asmodeus answered. “Please, I- I meant no harm, I just needed a place to stay.”

“I’ll give you a place to stay,” the beast answered and with that, he took Asmodeus and placed him on his shoulder before walking out of the room. The begged “please” and “no” from the inventor were being heard softer with each step the beast took away after slamming the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the description on how they look will be made when Magnus meets them, because he is better with details. I'm awful with description by the way, is the only thing I haven't been able to improve in writing, is extremely difficult, guys. Well, see you.


	5. Anger and Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is shameless. Philipe gets to Magnus. They meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is new chapter. I was thinking of making them longer but this is like twice the words I was writing XD. Hope you like it, it's very hard to jump from one situation to another since as Magnus gets in the castle, several things happen, but I tried, every moment is separated with a -. I'm still thinking of how I'm going to add the plot twist but I already gave a hint on the first chapter so I'm doing it. Happy reading.

The very next morning, there was a very conceited blond man and his constant loyal friend, watching from the bushes at the Bane’s house.

“Oh, boy, Magnus is going to have the surprise of his life,” Simon said with a slight chuckle.

“Yup,” Sebastian said with a pleated smirk. “This is his lucky day.”

The blond man stood up from behind the bushes and came out into the yard. He was dressed in white elegant pants, with black boots covering them. He had an elegant shirt covered by a burgundy frock-coat.

The yard had some tables organized on it with white cloths covering them. One of the tables was round and had a four-floor wedding cake on it. The other’s had chairs for the guests.

There was a small altar at the end of a red walking rug. The altar was adorned with an arc covered in white and pink flowers. There was a band playing at one corner as Sebastian walked in.

“Thank you all for coming to my wedding,” he said with his thick accent. “First I gotta go and propose to the man,” he added with an elegant wink making everybody laugh except for the boys and girls who wished to be at Magnus’ place.

"And you, Simon.” Sebastian pointed at his friend. “When Magnus and I come out…”

“I know, I know,” Simon said. “The band.”

Sebastian nodded with a smile as he walked towards the house.

 

Magnus was sitting on one of the living room chairs, reading his favorite book when there was a knock of his door. He stood up and opened it with a flourish move.

“Sebastian,” he said upon seeing his guest trying to hide his annoyed face. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian answered with a cocky grin stepping inside the house. “I’m always full of surprises.”

Magnus sighed trying to hold an eye roll before Sebastian leaned a little towards him, his hands on his back, and talked again.

“You know, Maggie, every girl and boy on this town are wishing to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams will come true.”

“And what would _you_ know about my dreams, Sebastian,” Magnus answered crossing his arms and walking further inside the living room.

“Plenty!” The blond exclaimed sitting on the chair Magnus was seconds ago. “Picture this. A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill on the fire, and my handsome husband massaging my feet while our dogs play around.”

If Sebastian wasn’t so incredibly annoying and arrogant, the smile he was making, would’ve charm Magnus in an instant; but he was all those things so Magnus just rolled his eyes and grabbing his book he tried to walk away saying a sarcastic “imagine that.”

“Do you know who would be the lucky man?” Sebastian asked standing up and walking behind him.

“Let me think…” Magnus answered walking again towards the door.

“You, Magnus.” Sebastian followed him.

“Well Sebastian, as speechless as I am…”

“Just say you’ll marry me,” interrupted the blond one with a smirk.

“I’m very sorry, Sebastian,” Magnus said with sincerity. “But… I just don’t deserve you.”

And with that he opened the door and pushed Sebastian out closing it as fast as he could.

Sebastian fell outside outside with an angry face.

“So, how did it go?” Simon asked his friend trying to hold back the laugh.

“Magnus is going to marry me,” said Sebastian between his teeth. Before standing and cleaning his white trousers and walking away.

Magnus checked if Sebastian was gone before stepping outside his house to the front part. He couldn’t believe Sebastian proposed, the idea was horrible. Magnus wanted so much more than the provincial life, and marrying Sebastian was not going to help him get that.

As sitting on the grass outside, he heard a horse galloping towards him while neighing. When he saw it, he realized it was Philipe, their horse. The animal came with dirty patches and without the carriage his father had left with.

“Philipe!” Magnus said standing up and trying to hold the rein and calm down the horse. “Philipe, what are you ding here? Where… Where is dad?”

The worry in his voice was more than evident. The white horse calmed down a little when he saw someone known holding him, but Magnus knew something had happened.

He ran inside to take his cape before returning to Philipe and gripping the rein on his snout, he looked directly at the animal’s eyes.

“Take me to him,” Magnus ordered firmly but with a worried look before mounting the horse and taking off.

Magnus and the horse galloped all the way Asmodeus did the day before. Philipe was a very intelligent animal, with a big sense of loyalty and a great memory. They went as fast as they could, going through the dark half-dried woods.

By the time night had reached everything, they were stopping at the big iron gate of the scary castle.

“What is this place?” Magnus asked in awe as he hopped off the horse. He pushed the gate open, getting in as the horse stayed out.

It looked scary, but if his father was in there, he was going to save him. With that determination, Magnus arranged the hood of his blue cape over his head and started walking towards the main door.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, a certain clock and his chandelier brother were having a discussion inside one of the rooms.

“You couldn’t keep quiet, right?” Izzy asked with an indignant tone. “You had to invite him to stay, have tea and pet the dog.”

“I was just trying to be hospitable, Iz,” Jace answered with an annoyed look.  
-

In that moment, the main door of the castle creaked open.

“Hello?” Magnus asked walking in. “Is anyone here?”

He walked over the velvet carpet and started going up the stairs.

“Papa?… Dad, are you here?”  
-

While, in the kitchen, a little teacup approached his teapot mother.

“Mama, there’s a boy in the castle.”

“Max,” Maryse said with a reprimand tone. “I won’t have you making up such stories.”

“It’s true, mama,” Max said. “I saw him.”

“Don’t say another word,” the teapot said lifting her son to put him into a bucket full of water and soap. “To the tub.”

“I saw a boy in the castle,” one of the dust cleaners said suddenly.

“See,” Max said from the tub. “I told ya.”  
-

Back in the living room Izzy was still with her brother.

“You’re always irresponsable, and reckless.” Jace rolled his eyes, but before he could answer, they heard something.

“Dad?” The man said and the two siblings watched, from the table they were on, their guest with a surprised look.

“Did you see that?” Jace said enthusiastically being the first one to recover and jumping off the table. 

Isabelle followed ant they both watched from the door as the man walked further inside.

“It’s a boy,” Jace said with a smirk.

“I know it’s a boy. I have two siblings who are too,” Izzy answered with an eye roll.

“No, Iz,” the chandelier said gripping his sister’s shoulders. “Don’t you see? He’s the one, the one who is going to break the spell.”

Izzy gasped in understanding as her brother went after the man.

“Wait, Jace,” she said going after him, because as good as the idea sounded, her big brother wasn’t expecting anyone to be _the one,_ and what was that man even doing inside the castle anyway. But Jace didn’t listen, he just went on.

“Dad?” Magnus called again. There was the creaking sound of a door from the left side behind him. Magnus didn’t saw the chandelier and the clock opening it, but he stepped inside and seeing stairs, he went for them.

“Is anyone here?” He asked again getting to the top. It was something similar to a round room, the walls were made of stone and there were two wood doors.

“Magnus?” Asmodeus’ voice came from somewhere.

“Papa!” Magnus ran towards the door the sound came from. He knelt as his father extended his arm through the bars that were in the lower part of the wood door.

“How did you find me?” Asmodeus asked as his son grabbed his hand with a torch in the other.

“Your hands are ice. We have to get out of here.” Magnus said with urgency.

“Mags, listen to me, I want you to leave this place.”

“Who’s done this to you, dad?” Magnus asked ignoring his father.

“Can’t explain now. You must leave. Now!”

“I won’t leave you!”

“What are you doing here?” A voice behind Magnus growled before grabbing him by the shoulder and harshly pulling him away from the door.

The torch flew before falling to the ground and turning off.

“Who’s there?” Magnus asked with a half shaky voice sitting against a wall as the hood of his cape fell from his head.

“The master of this castle,” the creature growled in answer. There was a spot of moonlight getting in the room from the roof, but the creature avoided it, walking to stand beside the door.

“I just came for my father. Please let him go, he is sick.” Magnus said calmer this time getting next to the door, oposite the master of the castle.

“Then he shouldn’t have trespassed here!” The man growled angrily.

“But he can die,” Magnus said with urgency. “Please, I’ll do anything.”

“He is my prisoner and there is nothing you can do about that.” The creature said finally before turning around.

“Wait,” the younger Bane called as an idea popped into his mind. He moved closed to the moonlight, still sitting on the floor.

“I’ll take his place,” he said.

“You?” The creature started growling before catching up. He made a puzzled expression that couldn’t be seen. “You would do that?”

“Magnus no!” Asmodeus said with urgency. “You don’t know what you’re…”

“If I did,” Magnus interrupted his father looking at the castle master with a determined look. “Would you let him go?”

“Yes,” Alec answered immediately. The caramel skinned young man in front of him was too intriguing. “But you must promise to stay here forever.”

“Come into the light,” Magnus said in response after some seconds of thinking about it.

A claw stepped into the moonlight spot first, before the creature appeared in it. He stood in two feet looking directly at Magnus.

He gasped in horror and surprise. In front of him there was a creature, probably a head taller than him. He had a red cape and worn out pants on, but his body was covered in a chestnut fur with a dark brown line going from his forehead all along his back.

He had two brown horns on his head, and claws on his hands and feet. The tip of two fangs came out from his upper lip and his eyes glowed blue.

Magnus turned away and his father gripped his hands.

“I’m not letting you do this, Magnus,” he said. But his son pulled way and walked towards the creature to stand in front of him.

“You have my word,” he said looking straight into those shiny eyes.

“Done,” the creature growled at him before walking towards the door and unlocking it.

Magnus felt a lump in his throat before his father ran towards him and gripped his shoulders.

“Don’t do this Magnus, please.”

Magnus felt the tears in his eyes before the beast grabbed Asmodeus’ arm and started pulling him away, ignoring all their protests. The son watched from a window as the creature pushed his father inside a carriage before he order it to take the man to the village.

The carriage came to life and started walking, as Asmodeus protested again and again.

The tears became unbearable and Magnus allowed himself to cry. Something he hasn’t done since the day his mother died. But now, he was in an unknown place, with a master that was scarier than the castle itself; and he had lost his dad.

Because Magnus knew, perfectly, that it was probably the last time he would get to see the only family he had left.

 

Meanwhile, the beast climbed back the stairs.

“Alec,” Jace called him from one of the chandelier bases on the wall.

“What?” Alec growled at his brother stopping his steps.

“Since he is going to be here for quite some time. I think you should offer him a better room.”

Alec roared at him before resuming his walking. Jace rolled his eyes but didn’t pushed the matter.

Magnus still sobbed when the beast entered his cell.

“You didn’t even let me say goodbye.” He said with an angry voice, trying to clean his tears. “And I’ll never see him again.”

Alec felt his anger leaving him again, and being replaced by guilt. Magnus lowered his gaze, as Alec made a guilty soft expression. He scratched the fur of his neck before speaking.

“I- I’ll show you to your room,” he said before turning around, for the intriguing man to follow.

“Room?” Magnus asked now successfully cleaning his tears. “But I thought…”

“What,” the beast interrupted him. His eyes no longer glowed and they were hazel now. “You wanna sleep on the tower?”

“No,” Magnus answered softly.

“Then follow me.”

Magnus stood up to walk behind the creature. The walked through the castle’s corridors in silence. Alec held Jace in hand to keep the light.

Alec glanced at his prisoner to see he had a very sad look and was looking at the ground. He felt a pang in his beast chest.

“Say something,” Jace whispered with a grin.

“I- I hope you like it here.” He looked at his brother to see if it was right and Jace nodded. “The castle is your home now so you can go to any part of it, except the west wing.”

That picked up Magnus’ curiosity, he looked up at the beast.

“What’s in the west…” But before he finished, the beast interrupted him with a loud growl.

“It’s forbidden!”

Magnus startled before Alec turned around and resume their walking.

“You have a name?” Magnus asked eventually, as they stop in front of a door.

“Alec,” the creature answered before opening it. “And you?”

“Magnus,” he said entering the room with shy steps.

“Invite him to dinner,” Jace whispered. Alec swallowed before speaking.

“You will join me to dinner, and that’s not a request,” he said before slamming the door close.

Magnus jumped a little before throwing himself to the bed. In the dark, exhausted, as more tears ran down his eyes. Snow fell outside and could be seen trough the window.

Alec was a horrible being, and Magnus had never been so scared in his life. The man hadn’t done anything to him, but that didn’t meant he wouldn’t. He was scared, and lonely, and incredibly sad. And all because of a mean beast.


	6. Nothing But a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon cheers up Sebastian, since he's feeling down. Asmodeus asks for help. Alec tries to get Magnus out for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m back! I was planning on posting this yesterday but my cousin came to visit me; and today I was a little distracted because my parents didn't have to work since it's independence day here in my country. 
> 
> By the angel, this one was so challenging to write, because actually I looove the Gaston song and it was really hard to write without it. 
> 
> I adore LeFou singing to Gaston in the tavern, specially in the 2017 adaptation because (LeFou is gay here) in that song he shows he likes Gaston; and there is one line where he says “no one bites like Gaston” and moves his shirt up to show a bite mark on his belly, and I was like “How I love LeFou! But how the hell did he got Gaston’s mark there!” And later in the song Gaston is singing about the beasts he hunts and says “and shoot from behind” and LeFou says “is that fair?” and I couldn’t help but smile. I’m telling you this because I love that version of the song and I love LeFou and since I’m not putting the song here, I had to tell you.
> 
> Sorry for the long note. Enjoy.

That same night, back in town Sebastian and Simon were drinking at a tavern.

“Who does he think he is?” Sebastian said with an indignant tone. “He has messed with the wrong man. No one says no to Sebastian.”

“You’re right,” Simon answers giving a cup of beer to his friend.

“I was rejected and publicly humiliated,” Sebastian continues; staring at the fire and taking a long gulp of beer.

“Come on, Sebastian, there are other girls,” Simon tried to make his friend less angry.

“They are not enough for me, Simon. I’m disgraced.”

Simon stepped in front of the big animal skin chair Sebastian was in and took his hand.

“You’re not, Sebastian. You got to pull yourself together, I don’t like seeing you down like this.”

Sebastian sighed and made a bad face. Simon was shy but he was talkative, so to animate his friend he started enumerating all the things Sebastian was good at.

He talked about his good looks and his perfect blond hair. He told Sebastian of how admired he was by everyone and to make his point he asked the boys and girls that always sighed for him to tell him.

Simon told Sebastian of how he was better than anyone in things like hunting. He told him about his elegance and his perfect accent that gave chills to the people in town.

He asked Tom, Dick and Stanley who said “there is no one better than you, Sebastian.”

“Well, yes,” Sebastian eventually said in a better mood. “I’m an intimidating specimen.”

With that everyone in the tavern started telling him how good fighter he was, how the lights announced when he was in a room. How he wasn’t scraggly, how no one could shoot like him and simply how he was the best.

Sebastian cheered up at that and smirked at everyone telling them that they were right. Simon and all of them were cheering at how amazing Sebastian was when the double doors of the tavern opened.

“Someone please help me,” Asmodeus Bane said in a hurry.

“Asmodeus?” The bartender asked.

“Please help me... He took him. He’s got him locked in a dungeon.” Asmodeus' desperate tone was obvious as he looked at everyone in the tavern. His half black, half silver hair was a mess, his intense golden-green eyes looked completely lost and his breathing was a little raged.

“Who?” Someone in the tavern asked.

“Magnus. We must go now.” The middled aged man said gripping one of the costumer’s shoulders.

“Slow down, Asmodeus,” Sebastian said. “Who’s got Magnus in a dungeon?”

“A beast!” Asmodeus exclaimed desperately at Sebastian. “A hideous, monstrous beast!”

Everyone in the tavern started laughing at him. Asmodeus looked around with a frown. The tavern people took him by the arms, still laughing and threw him outside screaming “crazy ol’ Asmodeus.”

Sebastian looked at the scene for some moments before an idea came to his mind.

“Simon,” he called his friend, who came back to his side at payed attention to him. “Crazy old Asmodeus is Magnus’ father, and that gives me an idea.”

“What is is, Sebastian?” Simon said already smiling at his friend’s inteligence.

“We are going to help him. I have the goal of making Magnus my husband, and his father’s sanity is barely on point. So I think I can win the father, to then win the son.” Sebastian’s smirk was so evil, that it probably would scared a normal person. But since Simon, and everyone in town was so enchanted by him, his clumsy friend just smiled; immediately agreeing.

They took their jackets and got out of the tavern. With a plan in mind and a goal to seek. Outside the winter had taken it’s place and the snow covered every part of the town, but Simon and Sebastian, felt anything but cold.

***************************

Magnus was curled up in the bed. The room dark still and a trace of tears on his face. The thought that his kohl might be a disaster because of that, crossed his mind, but in that moment he couldn’t care less.

As he thought about how miserable he felt, there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Magnus asked in a strained voice, hoping it was anyone but Alec.

“Is Maryse, dear.” A middle aged woman’s voice sounded at the other side of the door.

Magnus stood and opened the door. At first he saw no one outside but then an elegant porcelain teapot entered his room followed by a cup and some other porcelain things.

“I thought you might like a cup of tea,” the teapot said as the room lit magically. Magnus gasped in surprise walking some steps back.

“You’re… But you’re…” He started stammering, but then he crashed against the closet.

“Oh,” the closet gasped with a woman’s voice making Magnus turned around carefully. “Careful.”

“This is not possible,” Magnus said with resignation sitting again on the four poster bed.

“I know,” the closet said sympathetically. “But here we are. I’m Joselyn.”

“I told you he was pretty, mama,” the little teacup said.

“Alright, Max,” Maryse said serving the tea inside her son. “Now that will do. Don’t spill it.”

Max jumped towards Magnus who sighed in resignation and sat on the floor before picking Max up.

“Thank you,” he said, taking a sip of the tea.

“It was very brave what you did out there,” Maryse told him. “I’m the little grumpy’s mother and I know how bad he can get.”

“You’re his mother?” Magnus asked with a surprised expression.

“And I’m his little brother!” Max exclaimed as the caramel skinned man placed him on the floor again.

“Yeah,” Maryse answered with a smile. “He’s the master of this castle because in the Lightwood family, the son takes our place at the age of 18, but I’m his mother.”

“And indeed,” the closet, Joselyn said. “It was something really brave.”

“But I lost my father,” Magnus said defeated after recovering from knowing that the teapot in front of him was the creature’s mother. “And my dreams, and everything.”

“Cheer up, little man,” Maryse said. “It’ll turn out right in the end.”

Magnus smile softly at that. Maryse definitely had the airs of a mother, with her comforting voice and her determined eyes, just like Alec’s.

“Oh, look at me jabbering on when there is a table to settle,” she said then started to go towards the door. “Max, come on.”

Max followed her mother saying “bye” to Magnus as they walked away through the door.

In that moment, Magnus finally allowed himself to take a look at the room. It was big, with cream walls covered with paper with golden patterns. There were chandeliers attached to the walls and the floor had a blue carpet covering it. Everything was very elegant, and luxurious.

“They are really good people,” Joselyn said interrupting his thoughts.

“Well, as good as Maryse and little Max are, I don’t think that it can be applied to Alec. Is that his name by the way?”

“He is just a little too grumpy for his own good. Me and my husband Luke have been friends of the family and living in this castle for quite some time, we know Alec’s heart, he’s grumpy but gentle. And no, his full name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, but no one calls him that.”

Magnus hummed pensively, Alexander suited him better than Alec, why would he want to shorten such a pretty name?

“We shall dress you in for dinner,” Joselyn broke the silence again. “Let’s see what I have in my drawers.”

Joselyn opened her door to show several man’s clothes. There were dresses and jackets, with pants that combined and frock-coats.

“Thank you, dear Joselyn but I’m not going to dinner,” Magnus said before she got carried away.

“But you must,” Joselyn exclaimed with a gasp.

Before Magnus could answer, the door opened again. Another lady cleared her throat catching Magnus’ attention. She was a pendulum clock made of dark wood. She had big curves over her body, on the lower part they looked like hips and upper they looked like breasts. There was a cascade form coming from her upper part, that looked like a silky hair.

A pendulum was swinging from behind a glass in the middle of her body and the main part of the clock, where the numbers were, had the shape of young woman’s face. Magnus realized, by that and her voice, that she was probably his age or younger.

“You’re really handsome,” she said. “I’m Izzy, and dinner is served.” She finished with a smirk and a flourish move.

***************************

Downstairs, Alec was pacing in all fours in front of the fire at the chimney.

“Why isn’t he here yet,” he growled. “I told him to come down!”

“Be patient, Alec,” Maryse said as she stood above the chimney. “That boy has lost his father and freedom in one day.”

“Alec,” Jace interfered from his place beside his mother. “Have you thought that maybe he is the one who will break the spell?”

“Of course I have, Jace!” Alec growled at his brother stopping his pacing. “I’m not a fool.” He resumed his pacing.

“Good,” Jace enthused, not caring about his brother’s mistreating. “You just have to fall in love with him, he falls in love with you, and bam! The spell breaks. We all go back to being human.”

“Things are not that easy, Jace,” Maryse intervened looking disapprovingly at her son. “They take time.”

“But the rose is already wilting,” Jace said worriedly.

“Oh, is not use,” Alec said, stopping his pacing again and sitting in front the fireplace. “He’s so stunning and I’m… Well, look at me!” Alec’s growl made his eyes glow blue for a second.

Maryse and Jace exchanged a look before she spoke.

“Well, then make him see past that, son.”

“I don’t know how,” Alec answered stubbornly.

“Well,” Maryse said with a disappointed frown and a determined voice. “You can start by looking more presentable.” She carefully jumped down the fireplace to the table across it, and looked at Alec.

“Straighten up.” Her command made her son obey immediately. “Act like a the gentleman I raised you to be.”

“Aye,” Jace intervened, jumping to the floor. “When he comes down, smile at him. Come on, Alec, show me the smile.”

Alec looked a little puzzled at his brother before wrinkling his face up and showing his full set of teeth. The sharp fangs were at complete display and it looked more like a threatening animal expression, than a smile.

“Don’t frighten her,” Maryse said.

“You must be direct,” Jace said after.

“But gentle,” Maryse continue.

“Shower him with compliments.” Jace’s intervention had Alec looking from his mother to his brother until he had to grab his head to stop their rambling.

“Impress him with your charm.” Maryse was next.

“But most important,” Jace said as Alec was about to snap at them.

“You must control your temper,” both Jace and Maryse warned him at the same time. In that moment the sound of a door opening was heard. 

“He’s here” Jace said as all turned towards the door. But much to their disappointment, it was Izzy the one that came through the door.

“Hey, big brother,” Isabelle greeted him with an apologetic face.

“Where is he?” Alec asked his sister.

“Umh, actually, Alec.” Izzy made a pause still looking apologetic before sighing and saying it. “He’s not coming.”

“What?!” Alec’s roar could be heard in half of the castle. He started running out the room and up the stairs, Izzy behind trying to calm him down.

Alec arrived to Magnus’ door followed by Izzy, Jace and their mother. Still growling in anger, he hit the door with his fist two times in a loud knock.

“I told you to come down to dinner!” he shouted at the door.

“I’m not hungry!” Magnus shouted back behind the door.

“Come out or… Or I’ll break the door!” Alec’s eyes were glowing, the dark brown fur of his back was standing up in anger.

“Alec,” Jace called from behind him. “That is not the way to win his affection.”

“Be a gentleman, please,” Izzy said too.

“But he’s being difficult,” Alec protested a little calmer.

“Be gentle,” Maryse told him firmly. Alec huffed before turning to the door again and talking.

“Would you come out to dinner,” he said softer.

“No!” Magnus answered in the same firm, angry tone. Alec pointed at the door looking at his family in a “see?” manner.

“Try again,” Izzy told him. “But gentler.”

“It would be a great pleasure if you could come out and join me to dinner, please.”

“No, thank you.” Magnus’ tone didn’t changed.

“Your can’t stay in there forever,” Alec’s tone started racing again.

“Oh, yes I can, Alexander,” Magnus sing-song making Jace, Izzy and Maryse jump a little because of the full name.

“Fine!” Alec growled turning around. “Then you’re going to starve!” He roared at the door. “If he doesn’t have dinner with me, he’s not eating at all.” He finally ordered before turning around and walking away.

“He’s impossible,” Maryse said with a shook of her head.

“Jace,” Isabelle said with a determined face. “Watch the door and inform me if he gets out.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Jace answered standing at the door. Izzy sighed.

“Let’s go downstairs and clean, mom.” She finally said as her brother stayed at the door.

***************************

Alec slammed open the door of the room in the west wing. The room was a mess, chairs on the floor, some of them broken; the wall paper was ripped in some places. They were all signs of Alec’s constant bursts of anger and impotence.

“I ask him nicely,” he said out loud, pacing inside the room. “And he refuses. What does he want from me?” He pushed one of the chairs. “To beg? An he calls me my full name!”

He walked to the marble table were the magic rose and the mirror were. He grabbed the mirror angrily.

“Show me the man,” he ordered to it.

The mirror came to life. A turmoil appeared on it’s glass as it glowed before the clear image of Magnus inside his room appeared. The caramel skinned man was sitting on the bed, his hair was messy and he still had a soft trace of kohl on his cheek from his previous crying.

“But Alec is not so bad when you get to know him, Magnus,” Joselyn was telling him. “Why don’t you give him a chance?”

“I don’t want to know him,” Magnus answered stubbornly. “I don’t want anything to do with that man.”

Alec’s eyes opened wide before they became hazel again and he made a pained expression.

“I’m just fooling myself,” he said with resignation putting the mirror down. “He’ll never see me as anything but this monster.”

As he said the words, another petal from the rose fell to the base of its glass cage. The castle trembled with its magic, making Alec sighed in defeat looking down at the floor.

“It’s all hopeless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beast is so cute. Guys, if anyone ever does a fanart of my fics or this fic, please, please, tag me. In my dashboard is my Tumblr and I'm @SpoonKiller03 on Twitter; I'm fan of fanart and I'll love to see what you do. See you next time.


	7. Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus feels welcome for the first time in the castle but then Alec ruins it. Our handsome man runs to the woods, he's attacked, but he has a savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here finally is a new chapter. 
> 
> Jace’s looks are based on the 2017 version, I like Lumière there better. So, imagine Jace with that form. Also I used both 2017 and 1991 versions of “Be Our Guest” to write the scene and I couldn’t take the song out! Basically because Belle feels finally welcome when they sing that to her, and I wanted to give Magnus a moment of happiness, also because I f* love that song, sue me XD.

Magnus carefully made sure that Alec wasn’t nearby before getting out of his room. As he walked down the corridor, he didn’t notice the flirting chandelier and the feather-duster behind the red curtain.

“No, Jace,” she said between giggles.

“Oh, Clary. Come here,” Jace said lovingly. Clary, the feather-duster, came out of the curtain still giggling.

“No Jace, I’ve been burned by you before.” Jace chuckled mischievously as he embraced his girlfriend; but before he said anything, he spotted Magnus walking around a corner.

“Magnus,” he gasped turning Clary softly so she could see him too. “He has emerged.”  
—

In the kitchen, Maryse sent Max to sleep inside the cupboard.

“And now, what I’m suppose to do with all of this,” the stove hissed pointing at the pans and pots on his surface. “I work all day and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to the trash.”

“Oh stop it, Raphael,” Maryse told him. “It’s been a hard night for all of us.”

“I think he was just being stubborn,” Izzy said from the floor as she put inside one of the drawers, a used cloth. “After all he said ‘please’, and Alec never says ‘please’.”

“Yes, but if Alec doesn’t control that temper,” Maryse started. “He’ll never break the…”

She was interrupted by the sound of the kitchen door opening. Magnus walked through it with cautious steps, looking around.

“Hey there!” Izzy exclaimed. “Is good to see you out. You know my name and I’m the sister of the grumpy head of this castle.”

Magnus knelt before her with a smile, he knew her but now he had time to take a better look at her. In that moment, a golden chandelier came walking from behind and stood in front of him, beside Izzy.

He had a candle in his head and one on each hand. He was made of a golden luxurious material. On his upper candle, he had a young man’s face with determined eyes and a small stubble. His elegant clothes were made of the same material. A long coat on him, pants and shoes, and if he placed his legs together they made the base of the chandelier.

“This is Jace, the other brother,” Izzy said as Jace smirked at him with a cocky look.

“Pleased to met you,” Jace answered, and even though his attitude was conceited, there was something incredibly noble about him in those golden eyes.

“If there’s anything we can do for you,” Izzy told Magnus after rolling her eyes at her brother. “Just tell us.”

“Well, I am indeed hungry” Magnus admitted shyly, fidgeting with one of his rings.

“Oh you are?” Maryse said from the table she was on with a smile. “He’s hungry,” she told the kitchen implements. “Raphael, stoke the fire. Wake the china.”

“Remember what Alec said,” Izzy, always the rational one, told her enthusiastic mother.

“Oh, I’m his mother, he can’t order me around. I’m not about to let the boy starve.”

“Ok, fine,” Izzy said with a new smile. “Glass of water, crust of bread and…”

“Come on Izzy, you can do better than that,” Jace started. “He’s our guest. We should make him feel welcome. Come with me, man.”

Jace started walking towards the door and Magnus stood from the floor and started following him. Izzy rolled her eyes fondly at him as she closed the door behind them.

Jace took him to big rectangular table in a semi-dark room. The chandelier stood in the middle of the wood surface while Magnus looked at him from one of the heads of the table.

A feather-duster with beautiful red fathers flew around the room. She had a pretty smile and smaller red fathers in her head. On her wings she was holding a round silver tray and she flew until she reached a window before using the moonlight and the tray to project a light on Jace.

“It is with pleasure,” Jace started. “That we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax.” When he said that, a big chair came from behind Magnus and with a push to his knees, it made him sat down.

“Let us put up a chair,” the chandelier continue. “As the dinning room proudly presents…”

At Jace’s pause, silver pans and trays came from the kitchen. Magnus couldn’t help but smile. It was insane that the things were alive in the castle, but at the same time it was mesmerizing.

Everyone had been welcoming to him. Well, everyone but Alec. But that didn’t matter, he could keep the conversations with the habitants of the castle, not it’s master.

“Your dinner,” Jace finished as the tablecloth rolled on the table, the chandelier jumped it to let it settle and the trays jumped on it. 

At that Magnus made a surprised expression. It was a lot of food, and in an incredibly elegant presentation.

“Be our guest, be our guest,” Jace started singing and the caramel-skinned man couldn’t believe he had such a good voice. “Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin ‘round your neck.”

As he sang, the chair handled a napkin to him and the dishes and silver trays started doing a dance around the chandelier on the table.

As Jace continue singing about tasting different dishes and the good of their cooking, said dishes danced around him close enough to let him put his fingers in them to have a taste.

The dishes and glasses join the trays to make a dance around the singing chandelier. Some candles lit on their own to give better light to the presentation.

Jace continue about how the dishes could sing and dance and then singing “go on unfold your menu,” an elegant piece of paper came flying to his hands.

“Be our guest, be our guest.” In the moment the music quickened a little. More silver trays and dishes came dancing from the kitchen.

As Jace continue his song, the silver cutlery stood in the borders of the table and joined the dance. Magnus was smiling at that point. They had an amazing coordination, and Jace was a hell of a singer.

The chandelier jumped to one of the light glass spiders of the roof and made a graceful pirouette. In that moment, the dishes and trays joined the singing, giving him a chorus.

“Get your own free pass.” Jace fell gracefully on the table. “To be our guest, be our guest. Be out gueeesst.”

The wine cups danced at the roof making beautiful shapes. Everything was beautiful. Magnus found himself moving his head at Jace’s rhythm. The scene in front of him was mesmerizing.

Dishes, trays, cutlery making a coordinated dance that made your heart jump. A purple light illuminated the castle as they sang the last “be our guest.”

The music changed again and the lights became softer. The dishes calming down, leaving space for Jace to sing on his own with only a few dancers and Izzy by his side.

In the slow rhythm, the chandelier sang about servants not serving and their lives as a family. He sang about not being able to feel the sun and how they missed each other deeply.

Inside the kitchen Maryse was singing too at the rhythm of her son. The china, napkins and desserts were her dancers and she sang about their guest.

She came out to the dining table. Jace joined her singing before the feather-dusters made their presentation.

The one with the beautiful red feathers was being the leader of the others as they danced and made the “he’s our guest” chorus.

They made a fountain as they kept singing. Izzy joined as the song quickened again. The dancers were back and so were the colorful lights. It looked like a party as they danced and sang the last notes of the song.

Then, when it was over, Jace jumped towards him with a dish in hand and as all the dishes, trays, china, and everything went to it’s place he asked Magnus “Pudding?”

Magnus chuckled at that as Izzy came to stand beside her bother with a smile on her face. 

He ate his dinner feeling a newfound happiness. Thanks to Jace, Izzy and Maryse, he felt, for the first time, welcome in the castle.

When he was finished, Jace and Izzy were still with him so he smiled at them before talking.

“It’s my first time in an enchanted castle. Not that I believe that they existed before.”

“Who said anything about it being enchanted?” Jace wondered a little panicked. Izzy and Magnus both rolled their eyes at him.

“Well, I kind of figure it out,” he answered looking at the talking chandelier. He stood up from the chair. “I’ll like to look around a little.”

“Oh, I can give you a tour,” Jace enthused and Magnus nodded. Izzy silently told her brother that there were certain parts that he couldn’t see, but in the end she joined the tour too.

As they walked around the castle, Jace and Izzy explained things about history and decorations. Magnus saw paintings, sculptures and other luxurious things around.

In one moment he leave Izzy and Jace as they explain something, while he walked towards the main staircase climbing the first part but turning towards the part that didn't take him to his room.

As he was about to climb them, the chandelier and clock stood in front of him.

“What’s up there?” he asked curiously looking at them.

“Nothing” they both answered in unison.

“There’s nothing on the west wing, is boring.” Jace finished. Magnus’ eyes glimmer.

“Oh, so that’s the famous west wing,” he said with a smirk.

“Good job Jace,” Izzy scolded her brother.

“I wonder what he hides up there,” Magnus continue looking up.

“He’s not hiding anything,” Izzy said a little panicked.

“Then it wouldn’t be forbidden, dear,” Magnus answered moving past them and climbing another step.

The siblings stood in front of him again stammering that maybe he wanted to see something else. Then Jace said something that got his attention.

“The library perhaps,” he suggested.

“You have a library?” Magnus asked with a new light on his face.

“Yes! Of course,” Izzy said with a smile. “Come with us. We have lots of books.”

Magnus came down with the chandelier and clock as Izzy talked about the different books they owned. As the siblings walked in front of him, Magnus’ curiosity tickled inside him.

He wanted to see the library, of course. But this was his only chance to get away from them and see what Alec was hiding in the west wing.

Taking advantage of the sibling’s distraction, he turned around and ran up the first part of the stairs.

When he reached the top he walked slowly over the corridors, seeing more paintings and sculptures just like before.

But there was something unsettling about this part of the castle. The decorations were not organized, there were broken sculptures and ripped wall paper.

The light was significantly lower and it had a scarier air than the rest of the castle. Magnus walked down the corridor, passing by a broken mirror.

At the end of it, there was a big wood door. It had the similar form of an animal on its knob and the door reached the ceiling.

Magnus fidgeted a little with his rings before going for opening the big doors. He took a deep breath and pushed them.

The door creaked before he took a look inside. It was a big room but was as bad as the rest of the corridor, even worse.

There were broken things all over the place. Paintings and fabric ripped to pieces. The room was a disaster, and Magnus wondered why, if the rest of the castle looked so good, that part didn’t.

He walked inside slowly, moving past the mess, looking around all over the place. As he was getting to the balcony of the room, something shone bright and red.

Magnus walked towards the table, where a beautiful rose was floating inside a glass case. He looked at it with surprise before placing a hand on the glass case.

In that moment, a loud thud could be heard. Magnus looked in horror at Alec, as he snarled at him before jumping toward the rose and covering its case protectively with his paws.

“Why did you come here?” He asked growling at Magnus. His hazel eyes were angry and Magnus was still scared of his beast form.

“I- I’m sorry,” he managed to answer.

“I warned you never to come here,” Alec growled walking towards him, his red cape behind, he was with the same clothes and in that moment his hazles changed to a bright blue.

“I don’t mean any harm, Alexander,” Magnus said shakily.

“Do you realized what you could have done?!” Alec hit a table breaking it. “Get out!” He roared.

Magnus turned around as fast as he could and started running. As he got out of the room he heard a final “get out!” coming from the beast.  
—

Alec felt the pain and shame of screaming at him. It was probably true that Magnus didn’t meant any harm, but the rose was so fragile and he wasn’t about to let anyone accelerate the process of his doom.  
—

Magnus ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He picked his cobalt blue cape from the hanger and without stoping, he put it on him.

“Where are you going?” Izzy and Jace asked him from a stair.

“I can’t stay here another minute,” Magnus stated angrily as he opened the main gate and got out of there, ignoring the protests from the siblings.

Magnus rode Philipe as fast as he could. He felt anger and pain and fear, he needed to get away from that place as fast as he could.

The snow was falling hard and mercilessly outside, but he didn’t care. He rode fast away from the fortress and inside the woods.

As he and Philipe walked a little more, Magnus heard a snarling sound. Philipe moved in fear as a pack of black wolves started surrounding them.

Magnus grabbed the reins of Philipe and moved him through an opening in the wolves' formation and started riding as fast as he could.

The wolves were running behind them, growling and trying to reach their prey. He kept ridding until they reached a frozen lake.

The ice wasn’t thin but Philipe slide in it being forced to a stop. The wolves surrounded them again as one of them jumped towards Magnus forcing him to hop off the horse.

He grabbed a thick stick and pointed it towards them. Magnus hit a wolf that jumped at him with the stick.

The animal whimpered before he started growling at him again. He fought the wolves strongly until one of them grabbed the stick with his jaw and started pulling at it.

Suddenly, he hard a growl behind him just as the other wolf took the stick from his hands. Magnus turned around just in time to see a black wolf over the small hill behind, stalking towards him.

His fur contrasted perfectly with the white snow around them. He was baring his sharp teeth and snarling at Magnus.

He gave a step back as the wolf stepped forward. In that moment he jumped.

His jaw opened, ready to strike at Magnus. But before the animal could reach its prey, a big brown shadow came from nowhere. Taking the wolf with him, the shadow stopped it from attacking Magnus.

It took a moment for him to realize that the shadow was Alec. The wolves focussed on the new threat and started jumping towards Alec.

The beast pushed them before growling at them. He fought the wolves with his eyes glowing blue. He hit one wolf after the other, one of them bit his leg but it didn’t hurt Alec. Magnus grabbed Philipe’s rein trying to calm him down.

In that moment, the leader of the pack jumped at him bitting Alec’s shoulder very hard from behind. Alec roared in pain before grabbing the wolf's fur with his claws and throwing it towards a three.

The animal whimpered before standing, ready to jump at Alec again. Alec moved down standing in all fours before roaring loudly at the wolf.

The animal made a much scared expression before turning around and running away with its pack. Alec turned around to look at Magnus, Magnus saw how the blue from his beast abandoned his eyes, leaving room for those hazels.

“Alexander?” Magnus said in a worried tone. But the beast didn’t answered. He just collapsed to the ground, the injures in his body becoming too much.

Magnus was about to mount Philipe again and leave, but his guilt stopped him. Alec was hurt, half unconscious and all because he had saved him.

Magnus walked towards him and took his cloak off, using it to cover Alec’s hurt body, the beast looked at him with heavy eyes.

“I’m not strong enough, Alexander,” Magnus told him in a soft voice. “You need to help me put you on the horse.”

Alec's breath was heavy but he made his best to wrap one of his arms around Magnus’ shoulders and stand.

After some effort, Alec was finally on Philipe and Magnus started walking back to the castle, gripping the horse’s rein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two weeks before I enter university again, so I need to finish the fic before that. I hope I can. See you next time.


	8. Something About Him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec fluff. They get to know each other better. Alec talks about the curse.
> 
> \-------
> 
> READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGING PLEASE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Well, its 29 (here) but hey, its practically a double update. Anyway This chapter has a little of Sebastian but mostly, is Malec fluff. Is the longest so far, 3200 words! 
> 
> I added a scene here that isn’t anywhere aaaand, the explanation about my plot twist. Talking about that, I need to ask you guys something, please answer in the comments or my Twitter or Tumblr because I don’t want to make anyone unhappy and I don’t want bad comments.
> 
> There is a certain part related to the plot twist that I’m going to show at the end, but I want to ask you. Do you want this fic to have smut? Don’t worry, most of the time I write smut with fluff and lots of love, so it would be fluffy and all. But do you want to? And if you do, how explicit do you want it? Please, please answer, I really need to know. Miss Lucile, if you're still with me, this is your gift, so it'll be awesome if you tell me too.
> 
> Now enjoy.

Back inside the castle, Alec was sitting on a big chair in front of the lit fireplace as Magnus put some hot water from Maryse, on a bowl. When he was done, he placed a clean cloth inside, wetting it completely.

Alec had injuries on one arm, a leg and his back. Being the ones on the arm and back the worse ones. He took his ripped red cloak off and started licking at the injure on his arm with soft painful growls.

Magnus stood up and walked towards him. After squeezing the rests of water off the cloth.

“Don’t do that, Alexander,” he said taking his arm and placing the cloth on his wound.

Alec roared snatching his arm away.

“That hurts!” He said as his eyes glowed.

“Well, if you hold still it wouldn’t hurt as much!” Magnus snapped angrily.

“If you hadn’t ran away none of this would’ve happened!” Alec growled back. But Magnus didn’t moved his stoic posture, Alec didn’t look that scary when he was whining about an injure.

“If you hadn’t frightened me with all that ‘go away’ roaring, I wouldn’t have run away.”

Alec made a pause before responding as his eyes changed back.

“Well, I told you not to go to the west wing!” he finally said.

“And you should learn to control your temper” Magnus finally stated making Alec huff.

His family was watching the scene without saying a word. Magnus finally sighed before taking his arm again and pulling him off the chair.

“Now come, and sit on the floor.” Alec did as told. “I’m going to take care of the back too. Just hold still.”

Magnus sat in front of him and placed the cloth again on the red marks of his arm. Alec growled softer but took Magnus’ caring. When he was done cleaning that wound he moved behind him.

Alec looked suspiciously at him but let him sat behind. The caramel-skinned man ran a hand slowly over Alec’s soft fur, the beast tensed but didn’t tell Magnus to stop.

Just as he had the animalistic reflex of licking his wounds, he enjoyed the caresses a lot. Magnus started cleaning the wound there making the beast snarl and hiss.

“By the way,” Magnus said softly still caressing his fur and cleaning his wound. “Thank you for saving my life, Alexander.”

Alec made a surprised expression and for the first time, he liked hearing his full name in someone else’s lips.

“You’re welcome, Magnus,” he answered in the same soft voice.

***************************

Meanwhile, back in town, Sebastian and Simon were sitting on a table drinking beer in the company of a certain man.

“I don’t usually leave the asylum so late,” the man told them. “But they say you’ll make it worth.”

Sebastian took out a bag full of coins and placed it on the table towards the man. 

He was probably older than Asmodeus, with white hair covering his head and part of his face. Wrinkles on his features; his glasses over his nose and a dishonest expression on his eyes.

“I’m listening,” the man said with a smirk after looking at the contents of the bag.

“Things are that this,” Sebastian started. “I got my heart settled on marrying Magnus, but he needs a little… Persuasion.”

Simon smiled at Sebastian’s mischievous smirk.

“Everyone knows his father is out of his mind. He was in the tavern tonight screaming about beasts.”

“But Asmodeus is harmless,” the man said.

“Yes, but the point here, Hodge, is that I need than man out of my way. Magnus would do anything for his father.”

“Yeah,” Simon intervened. “Even marrying him.”

Sebastian glared at his servant making him close his mouth.

“Anyway,” the blond man continue. “Even if he refuses, I’m sure that there is someone inside the asylum that can take care of him for me, so when Magnus doesn’t have anyone else, he would have no choice but to come to me.”

“So you want me to throw his father into the asylum unless he agrees to marry you.”

Sebastian nodded as he still smirked. Hodge smirked back before nodding too.

***************************

The next morning Magnus was walking on the garden outside the castle. The bushes and roses were covered in snow just like the floor. He could barely sleep the night before.

First he had felt incredibly welcome thanks to the habitants of the castle, then Alec had scared him to death. But after almost dying and being saved by the beast, Magnus didn’t knew what to feel anymore.

On just one night Alec didn’t looked that scary. He was grumpy, yes, and incredibly stubborn but bellow that, Magnus saw that he could be very gentle.

Magnus had notice how he tensed when he had caressed his fur, but how he relaxed against his touch almost purring. Alec had a gentle heart behind that scary exterior, and it made Magnus wonder, why he kept up the facade.  
—

Alec watched Magnus walking, from the balcony of his room. He was dressed with warm clothes for winter and his blue cloak from the night before. His eyes had kohl that probably Izzy lent to him, but there were soft bags bellow them.

He had jewelry on his body and Alec realized that he haven’t seen someone as fashionable as him before.

“I’ve never felt this way in such a short time about anyone,” he told Izzy who was standing on the ledge of the balcony.

“What? Love?” She asked her brother with a sympathetic look.

“No, I don’t think is love yet. I just,” Alec sighed again. “I like when he says my full name, Iz; and you know I don’t like that coming from anyone.”

“And what about yesterday?” Isabelle asked with a soft smile.

“Yeah, that too. He took care of me even if he doesn’t like me and when he touched my fur… I didn’t wanted him to stop, in fact, I wanted him to do that all over it.”

Izzy’s smile changed into a mischievous smirk as she arched an eyebrow at her brother.

“Not- Not like that!” Alec answered and if his face wasn’t covered in brown fur, his sister would’ve noticed his deep blushing. “I mean in a pampering way, like taking care of me.”

“You sound like a dog,” Izzy said still smirking. Alec sent her an unimpressed glare.

“You know that this form comes with animal instincts, so don’t give me that.” After a pause and no comment from his sister he spoke again. “I want to do something for him.”

“But what?” Izzy asked him. “Chocolates, flowers, presents?”

“It has to be something special,” Jace intervened as he walked towards them on the ledge of the balcony too. “Something that sparkles a light inside him… Wait a minute, I have an idea.” 

As he said that, there was a particular glint on his golden eyes. Izzy and Alec exchanged a look before turning their eyes back at their brother…

***************************

Magnus stood beside Alec in front of two big wooden doors. The beast was wearing a blue cloak, since the red one had damaged in the fight; and bellow it, he had a large white shirt and bandages covering his wounds.

“Magnus,” he said shyly. “There is something I want to show you.”

Magnus fidgeted with his rings as Alec began to open the two big doors. He stopped mild movement before looking at Magnus with a determined frown.

“But first, close your eyes,” Alec said. Magnus arched an eyebrow at him, the hint of a smile forming on his lips. “It- It’s a surprise.”

With a final smirk, Magnus gave in and closed his eyes. He barely liked surprises, but there was something in Alec’s tone that suddenly made him trust him.

Magnus heard the creak of the door before he felt two large hands cover in fur, grasping his and softly pulling at him.

Alec guided Magnus into the center of the room, walking carefully so they didn’t trip. The caramel-skinned man was trying to hear or feel anything that could tell him about the surprise, but nothing came to his senses.

“Can I open them now?” he finally asked Alec.

“No,” he answer softly before stopping his steps. “Wait here, please.”

Magnus waited before hearing the sound of big curtains being open. He smiled as he heard one curtain after the other.

“Now, you can open them,” Alec finally said.

When Magnus opened his eyelids he gasped in surprise. Before him there was the biggest library he had ever seen. There where wooden bookshelves that reached the ceiling and they were full of books from all colors and tittles.

The library had its own chimney, a table and a couch. It had a second floor that reached to more of the bookshelves. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Oh, Alec,” Magnus finally said as a wide open smile appeared on his face. “I’ve never seen so many books.”

“You- You like it?” Alec said nervously, frowning a little at his short name.

“I love it,” Magnus answered turning away and walking towards one of the huge shelves. “It’s wonderful.”

“Then it’s yours,” Alec told him. Magnus looked at him with a new surprised expression.

“For me?” he asked with a shaky voice. Alec nodded. “Thank you so much, Alec.”

“Why ‘Alec’?” the beast asked him with genuine curiosity.

“Well, it’s your name,” Magnus answered with a puzzled expression.

“Yes, but you call me ‘Alexander’, why ‘Alec’ now?” Magnus expression changed into a smile before speaking.

“I thought you didn’t like your full name,” he answered.

“I like it coming from you,” Alec stated shyly turning around to look for a book.

Magnus’ eyes opened in surprise again a little but the smile didn’t disappeared.

“Well,” he said making Alec turned around to him again. “Have you read all of this books, _Alexander_?”

“Actually,” Alec said with a smile that showed his upper fangs, the ones that pocked his lower lip. “Not all of them, some of them are in Greek.”

“Was that a joke, Alexander?” Magnus said with pretended surprise, holding back a laugh.

“Ma- Maybe,” Alec replied. With that Magnus chuckled openly with a fond shook of his head.

That night Magnus had dinner with Alec for the first time. Alec ate the soup directly from its plate before making an embarrassed face at Magnus, but he only chuckled and leaving he spoon on the table again, he took the plate and started drinking from it.

***************************

The days that followed Magnus spent most of his time with Alec. They would walk out in the snow together talking about life and other things.

Magnus told Alec about his father and the few memories of his mother, and how the provincial life was always boring for him. Alec talked about his family and every time he did, something shone in his hazel eyes.

He told Magnus that the red feather-duster was Clary, Jace’s girlfriend and Joselyn and Luke’s daughter, though Luke was really her step father, and was the piano inside the castle, by the way.

Alec told him about the romance Izzy once had with Raphael, their chef and the stove in the kitchen, it ended but Raphael and Isabelle became really good friends after it.

Magnus told him about Sebastian and his constant flirting and his loyal servant Simon. About his father’s inventions and the reason why he arrived at the castle the day he did.

Alec avoided talking about the spell, but Magnus was okay with that, he learned that Alec will eventually have a time when he felt comfortable enough.

Magnus talked about his small love life, and the few partners he ever had. Alec had joked about his none existing one, even if he had liked a couple of boys before, they didn’t became anything.

They spent some days inside the library, reading in the silent company of each other. Alec had ask Magnus to read for him one of the books in the immense library, and Magnus gladly did.

They ate together, laughed together and made lots of activities. Alec’s feelings towards Magnus were becoming more and more deep and Magnus starting feeling a very strong pull towards the beast.

After the first week, Alec dared ask Magnus to caress his fur until he was asleep. At first Magnus was really surprised by the offer, but he said yes.

He would pamper Alec until he was fully asleep, and then returned to his room, missing his presence until he was asleep too.

One of those snowy days, they where walking on the garden. Magnus placed some bird food on Alec’s hands and the beast knelt down as the birds came to him.

He made a sharp movement of his hands, scaring away the birds. Magnus giggled at him as Alec looked completely lost. His hazel eyes shining with sweet wonder.

Magnus shook his head and walked towards him and kneeling down beside his body, he took his hands and moved them towards the birds softly.

The animals came and stood on his hands. Alec made a happy and surprised expression, similar to a child's one.

Magnus’ heart jumped in his chest. This new discovered innocence he found Alec had, was completely endearing.

After the birds flew away from his hands, the caramel-skinned man made a snowball and threw it at him. Alec made a surprised expression before smirking and making a much bigger ball and throwing it back.

Magnus fell to the ground by the force of the ball but after shaking the rests of snow and seeing Alec’s worried expression he chuckled and made another ball.

In those days they been together, the way they looked at each other had been changing too. Alec felt his heart stammering each time Magnus glanced at him. A new hope was born inside his heart, that maybe Magnus could love him back.

Maryse, Jace, Izzy and Clary were more than happy with their blooming relationship. Not only because it gave them hope for braking the curse, but also because they’ve never seen Alec as happy as the was.

Even when a new petal from the rose fell and the castle tumbled. Magnus was there to comfort Alec, and that made the family incredibly happy. They knew there was a spark between them and they wanted to be human again.

One night, Magnus walked with Alec to his room. As the beast put his pijama on, he walked to the rose. In those days, he had help Alec organize his room in the west wing, putting all the broken things away and making his bed suitable for sleep.

Magnus placed a hand softly on the glass cage, there were only a few petals left. He felt his heart clenching inside at the idea of something bad happening to Alec or his family.

“Alexander,” he said softly, still looking at the rose. Alec hummed deeply indicating his attention. “Tell me about the curse.”

Magnus heard how the room went silent. He slowly turned to look at Alec who was looking at him with a tense expression.

“You’ve never asked about it before,” he finally said, walking towards Magnus. “Why now?”

“I…” Magnus made a pause before sighing. “I want to know. Its a part of who you are now and I need to understand.”

The beast looked at the rose without saying anything. The sadness in his eyes was obvious. Magnus felt a need of making him happy but he didn’t dared to move.

“There’s nothing you tell me, that will change the opinion I have on you.” Magnus paused and softly placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “Or my feelings.”

Alec looked at him wide eyed, but in Magnus’ expression there was nothing more than honesty. Alec sighed after his heart jumped in his chest.

“It was six year ago…” he started.

Alec told Magnus everything. He told him about his attitude towards people. How he was a conceited, disrespectful young man because he was too afraid of showing people he cared about them or that he liked men, for that matter.

He told him about the parties, fake smiles and how everyone seem to love him just for being a Lightwood.

“I know my mom blames herself for my attitude,” Alec said. “But the truth is that she and my father made the best they could, I became that man because I chose to and it’s not her fault.”

After that, he told Magnus about that night. The beggar woman asking for shelter and offering a single rose in return.

Alec talked about the way the had dismissed her and how he had judged her only for her appearance. How she, a moment later, tuned into a beautiful sorcerer cursing him.

He explained the conditions of the curse and the way to break it, just like the sorcerer did with him those years ago.

“She said in the end that the longer I took to break the spell, the harder would be the punishment for me,” Alec finished. Magnus hadn’t comment on the story at any moment, but the way he was looking at Alec, with all the support in the world, said enough.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” the caramel-skinned man finally asked.

“It means that I will never really stop being this creature,” Alec answered after a long silence. “She told me that the more I took to break the curse, the harder its characteristics will attach to me.”

“So you mean you’ll never be human again?” Magnus asked softly.

“I will, if I break the spell, but the beast will still be inside of me. Like… sleeping, it will be dormant inside my soul and whenever I get angry or that, it’ll come out to protect me.”

Magnus nodded in understanding.

“So you’ll be able to turn back into the beast whenever you need.”

“The sorcerer said something like that,” Alec said with a bitter smile that was more showing fangs than an actual smile. “That it had its advantage because I’ll be able to protect myself and the ones I love, but also it was a curse because I could hurt someone if they make me angry enough.”

“Well, more reason to learn to control that little grumpiness of you,” Magnus joked. Alec stared at him for some moments.

“You don’t care about what I just told you?” he asked Magnus.

“Why would I? I know that you probably imagined me being able to break the spell when you met me and I don’t care about that, if I could do that to save you and your family I would.”

“But, you- you said you have feelings for me. Aren’t you scared that I will never be entirely human?”

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly, placing a hand on his face covered in fur. “I told you, nothing you say will change the way I see you and I mean it. Even looking like this, like a creature, you’re one of the most human people I’ve ever met.”

Alec leaned into Magnus’ palm, closing his eyes softly. He’s never felt something like that with anyone, his heart was a mess inside his chest but he could hear that Magnus’ was beating just as hard.

_Maybe he can love me_ , he thought with hope inside his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you just finished and you haven't read the question of the author's note, go back *eyes at you suspiciously*. And if you have, please give me an answer :3.


	9. You're Not a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec fluff (dancing). Sebastian being the bastard he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is new chapter. Ok, so taking into consideration the answers I received, I've added a new tag to the story, yay! I'm not going to change the rating so don't expect it to be as explicit as some of you know I can write, but it'll be good. And don't worry, it'll happen when Alec is human! (tho we all know he won't be entirely human). Enjoy.
> 
> Oh, did you also see that there is already a limit of chapters? Is an average, they can be 10, 11 or 12, depending on how much I write, but yeah, we're close to the end. Now enjoy.

Sebastian had had enough. He had been waiting for days for Magnus to appear or Asmodeus to answer where the hell his son was.

He had asked the father to offer his son’s hand to Sebastian, but Asmodeus refused, saying that his son will never marry a man like him.

In the end, he decided to take the matter into his own hands. He ordered Hodge to proceed and since Asmodeus had gone that morning, they were going to wait for him.

What neither of them knew, was that Magnus’ father, tired of hoping someone might help him; had gone to save his son on his own.

***************************

Alec was inside his bathtub as his servants (in the form of sponges and soap) washed him.

“Well, since the castle was cleaned today I saw him standing at the ballroom looking very beautiful and I asked him if he wanted to have a dance tonight with me,” Alec told his family. “I didn’t think he’d actually say yes. What was I thinking?”

“Alec, calm down,” Jace told him. “This is perfect. Your birthday is tomorrow which means that’s the only time you have to confess your feelings.”

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Alec confessed.

“No, Alec, don’t be timid. You have to be daring and bold, just like me.” Izzy and Alec both rolled their eyes.

The beast got out of the tub shaking himself dry. He walked towards the dressing table of his room. His servants dried the drops that were left on his body.

“I feel like a fool. Magnus could never love me,” he said as his servants started brushing all of his fur.

“Don’t say that,” Izzy intervened. “He’s the one, Alec and I’m sure he feels just like you.”

“There is not such a thing as ‘one’, specially not for someone like me.”

“Don’t say that, Alec,” Jace said again. “Tonight there’s going to be beautiful music so you can woo him.”

“Yes,” Clary joined the conversation as his now brushed hair was being elegantly cut. “And when the moment’s just right,” she flew closer to Jace. “You confess your love.”

“Okay, I- I- I can’t,” he sighed in resignation.

“You care about him, don’t you?” Jace asked.

“More than anything,” his brother answered.

“Then you must tell him.” His servants started working more on him and he felt how brushes and makeup were placed on his face.

“Just stop being so nervous and tell Magnus how you feel,” Maryse said sympathetically, though it lasted a moment. “'Cause if you don’t I promise I’ll be grounding you and you’ll be drinking cold tea for the rest of your days!”

Alec jumped a little at his mother’s quarrel and then his siblings join.

“In the dark,” Jace said.

“Covered in dust,” Clary joined.

“And without knowing when your agony is going to end because I won’t talk to you neither,” Izzy finished.

Alec sighed in defeat as his family pushed the servant to work harder. His teeth were brushed, his nails polish, all while looking away from the mirror and sitting in the dressing table’s chair.

After some moments and a “and you look…” coming from Jace’s mouth. They turned Alec around to look himself in the mirror.

“Ridiculous,” he completed his brother’s phrase with a disappointed look. 

He had an extravagant hairstyle with hard curls even on his face’s fur. He was covered in a hard layer of makeup which didn’t make sense because his face wasn’t white anymore, it was brown.

“Gods,” Izzy said jumping on the dressing table. “You know nothing about fashion. I’ll fix this, Alec. You,” she pointed to the rack that was holding the scissors. “Cut more on the top…”

***************************

After Izzy’s intervention, they went to their encounter on the main staircase. Alec stood in the second stair from the west wing side as Magnus stood on the east one.

Joselyn had helped him to dress and Alec’s breath was caught on his throat at the first sight of Magnus.

He was dressed in a golden long coat with a dark yellow waistcoat bellow. He had brown breeches and the usual jewelry on his neck and fingers. His makeup was black with golden glitter all over his face. Magnus was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen.

Meanwhile Alec was dressed in blue. He had black breeches and a light blue waistcoat; over that he was wearing a cobalt blue coat and a white cravat over his neck. The long fur of his head was braided elegantly with a cobalt blue tie, his lower paws where bare.

Magnus was mesmerized by Alec’s appearance too. They climbed down the stairs until they joined at the top of the main one. Alec smiled at Magnus before taking his hands.

“You look beautiful,” He breathed.

“So do you, Alexander,” Magnus answered back. Alec couldn’t believe what he’d just heard, he was a hideous beast but Magnus found him pretty.

They held hands as they walked towards the dinning room. They had dinner between smiles and soft music.

After that, they headed to the ballroom, Alec had warned Magnus that he didn’t remember how to dance properly, but the caramel-skinned man had just smiled at him. 

When they were at the center of the room, Luke started playing his keys to the perfect rhythm. They both bowed in presentation as the usual formality before the dance.

Magnus took Alec’s left hand with his right before placing the other on his shoulder. Alec placed his right one on Magnus’ waist before his partner started moving.

It was easy for Alec to follow Magnus’ steps. Soon they were engaged into the waltz looking directly at each other’s eyes.

They danced around the room and as the song went on, their movements became more sure. Alec spun Magnus around making him smile even more. They stretched on the room, holding only a hand.

Then Magnus moved gracefully close to Alec again before they continue. Then they let go of the hand for Alec to only hold Magnus by the waist with his other.

After they regained position again, Alec spun Magnus in the other direction before letting go of his hand and letting the man do a turn on his own.

Magnus moved back towards Alec but this time he placed a hand on his shoulder while the other went to his neck. The beast took his waist with both hands before leaning their bodies down.

Their heart was jumping inside their chests, their eyes glued completely to each other. Alec pulled Magnus up and closer to him before letting the caramel-skinned man envelope an arm around his neck and lifting him from the floor.

Magnus gasped softly but stood straight as Alec turned both of them for some seconds before placing him back on the ground. They gave some final steps and a final turn as the song came to an end.

Alec kept holding Magnus’ hand as they walked to the balcony of the ballroom.

"I haven’t danced in years,” Alec said softly as they both look to the garden. “Almost forgot the feeling.”

There was a silence and Magnus was smiling softly. Alec felt the nervousness running inside him again, but his family was right, he had to tell Magnus about his feelings.

“Magnus,” he said earning the other’s attention. “I suppose is foolish of me to consider this but… Are- are you happy here?”

“I am, Alexander,” Magnus answered with the same smile. Alec felt hope building inside him but Magnus’ expression changed to a nostalgic one.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Well, can anybody be happy if the aren’t entirely free?” Magnus asked and Alec’s heart fell. “It’s just… I miss my father too much. I wish I could see him again.”

Alec felt a pang of guilt inside but then an idea came into his mind. He looked right into Magnus golden-green eyes.

“There’s a way.”

Magnus’ eyes shone with hope before they went back inside towards Alec’s bedroom.

Once inside, Alec took something out handing it to Magnus. It a a silver mirror with complicated patterns engraved on it. Magnus gave him a puzzled expression.

“This magic mirror was another of the enchantress’s gifts,” Alec told Magnus. “It will show you anything you wish to see.”

“I’d like to see my father,” Magnus said to the magic mirror. The object glowed as the magic turmoil appeared on its mirror before the image formed.

Asmodeus was coughing on the ground of the woods, trying to fight the snow and the cold. The image broke Magnus' heart immediately.

“Dad,” he gasped before looking at Alec. “Alexander, he’s sick, he might be in danger. He needs me.”

Magnus’ pleading tone and his worried eyes now broke Alec’s heart.

“Then you must go to him,” he said with a sad face.

“What?” Magnus asked in surprise.

“I release you.” Each word cut Alec’s heart painfully, but if Magnus didn’t want to stay on his own, the last thing Alec wanted was to him unhappy.

“Does that mean I’m free?” he asked still with an unbelieving tone.

“Yes,” the beast answered.

“Oh, thank you, Alexander,” Magnus answered before handing the mirror back to Alec who shook his head.

“Keep it, Magnus,” he said placing his hands on the other’s. “So you always have a way to remember me.”

“Thank you for understanding, Alexander, and for everything you’ve done for me.” Magnus hugged the mirror softly.

He placed a hand on Alec’s cheek and saw how the beast leaned to his touch before running away to get his father.

Moments later, his siblings and mother entered the room.

“So, how is it going?” Izzy asked with enthusiasm. Maryse was making a sad face because he had seen Magnus running away, but she didn’t said anything.

“I let him go,” Alec said sadly looking through the balcony.

“You did what?!” Jace asked. “Why?”

“Because I love him,” Alec answered. It was the first time he’d say it out loud and his heart ache because it wasn’t towards the person he wanted to.

“After all this time, you’ve finally learned to love, sweetheart,” Maryse said.

“There, that should break the spell,” Jace said with a new hopeful tone.

“It’s no enough,” Clary intervened. “Magnus has to love him in return.”

“And now it’s too late,” Izzy said sadly.

“But he might still come back,” Clary said softly.

“No,” Alec answered. “I set him free. And I’m sorry I can’t do the same for you.”

“Oh, Alec,” his sister told him. “We wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. We’re family, and family always stays together.”

With a final sigh they all went out of the room. And as Alec saw Magnus riding away as fast as he could, he felt pain boiling inside his soul.

His eyes hurt from the contained tears before they changed to blue and he roared. He roared from the deepest parts of his heart, he roared for his broken heart and soul and for the pain he’d caused his family.

The last thing Magnus heard before entering the woods was the completely painful eco of Alec’s loud roar.

***************************

Magnus looked for his father over the woods for some moments before spotting him passed out over a three.

“Dad!” he exclaimed as he rode towards him before taking him up on Philipe.

He rode the rest of the way back to town and took his father into the house.

Asmodeus was sick and Magnus started taking care of him that night. His father drifted between sleep since his fever wasn’t good. So he took good care of his father for a whole day.

The next night, his cares finally paid out as his father started opening his eyes making Magnus sighed in relieve.

“Magnus?” Asmodeus asked in a hoarse voice as his eyes focussed on his son.

“Shh,” Magnus said in relief, looking at him with a soft smile and handing a glass of water. “I’m back home.”

Asmodeus sat slowly smiling at his son after drinking.

“Mags! I thought I’d never see you again.” With that they hugged each other tightly.

“I missed you too, dad,” Magnus said as they pulled away.

“But the beast?” his father asked with a new urgency in his voice. “How did you scape?”

“I didn’t scape, dad. And his name is Alec. He let me go to come and take care of you.”

“That hideous creature?” Asmodeus asked in surprise.

“That one, but don’t call him that, papa. He’s changed. He’s gentle and kind and makes the worst jokes ever.” Magnus' tone was of complete fondness.

Asmodeus looked at his son with surprise for some moments but then he smiled softly. But before he could answer there was a knock on the door.

Magnus stood up and opened it to see Hodge standing there.

“Good night, Magnus,” The man said with a terrifying smirk. “I’ve come here to take your father.”

“My father?” Magnus asked with a defensive posture.

“Don’t worry we’ll take good care of him.” As he stepped away Magnus could see the Asylum’s carriage along with half of the town with torches and pikes, including Sebastian and Simon.

“My father is not crazy!” Magnus snapped.

“But he was raving like a lunatic, Maggie,” Sebastian said. “Wasn’t he?”

The whole town, always being brainwashed by the blond one, shouted ‘yes!’.

In that moment Asmodeus came out asking what was going on.

“Tell us about the beast, Asmodeus,” Simon said with a mocking grin.

“There is a beast,” he answered firmly. “And is big with fangs and claws.”

“You heard him,” Simon said between giggles. The people grabbed Asmodeus’ arms and started pulling him towards the Asylum’s carriage as he said “let go of me.”

“You can’t do this,” Magnus said walking down the few steps of the front of his house and gripping Hodge’s arm. Sebastian took his hand away from the man before looking at Magnus.

“Poor, Maggie,” he said with fake sympathy.

“Sebastian, please tell them. You know he’s not crazy.” Magnus held back the flinch at being called ‘Maggie’ and decided to ignore Sebastian’s tone.

“I might be able to clear this misunderstanding... If you... Marry me.” His smirk was diabolic and Magnus felt his stomach turn in disgust.

“What?” He answered Sebastian. “Never!”

Sebastian tensed his sharp jaw before saying “it’s your choice” and walking away. Magnus ran back inside the house and brought the only thing that could help him.

“My father is not crazy and I can prove it!” He exclaimed once outside again. Everyone stopped their movements and turned his attention towards him.

“Show me Alexander,” he ordered the mirror before it started shinning.

“Happy birthday, brother,” Jace was saying before the image of a sad Alec appeared on the glass.

Magnus showed the mirror to the whole town who gasped in surprise and horror.

“Is it dangerous?” Someone asked.

“No, no,” Magnus quickly said as he climbed down the stairs again. “Alec will never hurt anyone. He’s really kind and gentle.”

The last part came out of Magnus’ mouth in a dreamy tone. He couldn’t help it. But of course Sebastian noticed this.

“If I didn’t know better,” he intervened. “I said you have feelings for this monster.”

“He’s no monster, Sebastian,” Magnus told him with poison in his voice. “You are!”

“He’s as crazy as his father,” Sebastian said snatching the magic mirror away from Magnus’ hands. “Put him away too. We can’t have him warning the creature.”

Then Sebastian proceed to tell all the things the beast will do to the town, how he was a threat to all of them and quickly regained their control again. Fear was a powerful thing and the lethal blond knew exactly how to handle it.

“Kill the beast!” he claimed after the talk and the whole town joined him.

“Sebastian,” Simon said worriedly placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Don’t you think it’s too much?”

“Do you want to be next?” Sebastian hissed at him with pure rage in his eyes. Simon closed his mouth gulping hard and let go of Sebastian’s shoulder.

They locked Asmodeus and Magnus inside their basement before mounting their horses and heading towards the castle to kill Alec.

Magnus tried to open a window or something to get out but it was no use.

“I have to warn Alexander,” he said painfully. “This is all my fault. What are we going to do now?”

“Clam down, Mags,” Asmodeus answered placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “We’ll think of something.”

***************************

The people in the castle were still talking about Alec’s decision even though it had been a day. Maryse was very proud of her son, that he was finally able to love someone.

Suddenly they heard the neigh of a horse outside.

“Is he back?” Izzy asked enthusiastically running towards the window. But what she saw made her gasp.

Outside the castle were was a multitude of angry people. She knew they were there to attack them.

“Intruders,” Jace hissed in anger.

“Warn Alec and get ready.” Maryse’s voice was demanding and professional. “We’re going to protect this castle.”  
—

“Remember,” Sebastian said to the crowd as the approached the castle. “The beast is mine!”  
—

All the furniture got ready to battle. They tried to hold the door but they were loosing.

“They’re gonna break it,” Joselyn said.

“I have an idea,” Jace answered.

***************************

“Alec!” Izzy came running inside the room.

“Leave me in peace,” Alec answered.

“The castle is under attack!” His sister told him. “What should we do, big brother?”

“Hide so all of you are safe, Izzy.” Alec’s tone was completely heart broken.

“What about you?”

“It doesn’t matter now,” he answered. “Just let them in.”

***************************

Downstairs, Sebastian and the town’s people were finally able to break down the door. When they entered the living room, everything was dark and in complete silence.

The blond hunter looked around for any sign of threat. Simon was looking at his friend with still a worried face. He’s never seen Sebastian like that and he didn’t like what he saw, at all.

Something inside him was telling him that he’d just came, to see if he could stop Sebastian’s madness or help with anything.

“This place seems so familiar,” one of the men pointed out.

They looked around for some moments before Simon took the only chandelier he saw.

“Now!” Jace shouted and all the furniture came to life. 

Hell broke loose in the living room as each piece of the castle fought with a different person.

Sebastian tried to climb the stairs but a rack got in his way. The blond man grabbed Simon by the coat and used him as protection.

Then Luke jumped over him crashing him to the ground.

“Help me, Sebastian,” he asked his friend with a pained voice.

“Sorry, _friend_ ,” Sebastian answered with his thick accent. “It’s hero time.” And with that, he ran up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I seriously had to look for men's clothing in the XVIII century to write the chapter. I suck at describing and it was so hard with those clothes! But I managed. They are a fusion of the 2017 and the 1991 versions, for Magnus' clothing I got inspired by [THIS](http://noksindra.tumblr.com/post/160399832991/malec-week-day-2-disney-day-tale-as-old-as) amazing fan art by Noksindra.


	10. Fight For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight! The fight for the castle, for Alec, for their honor, for Magnus, for their love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's the new chapter! And there are indeed 11! God, it is almost over. I start university on Tuesday and I'm glad I reached my goal of finishing this in vacations. The Epilogue will be posted on Monday and I'll say the proper goodbyes on it. Enjoy.

Back in town, Asmodeus and Magnus heard a rattling sound coming from outside. They stood to look through the little gap between the doors to see Asmodeus’ invention, the wood cutter, coming down the hill towards de door.

“Watch out!” Magnus’ father screamed as they moved to the side just as the machine collapsed against the doors and inside the basement.

Both father and son coughed as the smoke started to disperse and Magnus heard a known voice saying “you gotta try this thing.”

“Max!” Magnus exclaimed running to get the little teacup from the string he was hanging now with a smile on his small face. “What are you doing here?!”

“Well, you left the castle so I hid in your purse and then in your kitchen for the whole day,” the child explained. “I thought you didn’t liked us anymore,” he continue with a sad face that quickly lit up. “But then I saw how you tried to protect my brother and I knew I had to help you because he needs you now.”

“Gods, Max,” Magnus breathed now smiling at the boy. “Of course I like all of you, but this was dangerous, you could’ve hurt yourself and Alexander will be sad.”

“I know,” Max answered with a roll of his eyes that was very Lightwood like. “But my brother says that family is worth taking risks for, so I did.”

“Hey there, little one,” Asmodeus greeted. “Thank you for saving us.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Bane,” Max said proudly making Magnus’ smile widen thanking him too.

“Your mother most’ve been worried sick,” Magnus said with a chuckle. “Como on. Let’s go and save your brother.”

***************************

Back at the castle the fight continue without mercy. Izzy eventually joined it, but she got distracted for a second when she spotted Simon standing from the floor.

The curse had made everyone in town forget about the castle and the Lightwoods but they didn’t forget, and Isabelle would’ve recognized that face anywhere.

Her distraction, though, made enough time for a man to rise an axe over her. Simon saw wide eyed as the pendulum clock was about to get smashed.

“Behind you!” He shouted as he ran and used a chair to hit the man right in the face. He fell to the ground and Izzy gasped in surprise before looking up into those beautiful brown eyes.

“Thank you, Simon,” she said with a smile. Simon widened his eyes in surprise before blushing at the clear flirty tone.

“How do you-“

“It’s a long story for another day, handsome,” Izzy interrupted him with a wink. “Now, if you want to change your team, this is the right time.”

With that she turned around and joined the fight again. Simon stood there for some moments, there was something oddly familiar about the clock and after what Sebastian did to him, he actually was feeling like changing his team for the time being.

So, grabbing a broken wood that belonged to the previous chair, he went to battle behind the pendulum girl.

Some moments latter, it was evident that the fight was being won by the habitants of the castle. Joselyn and Luke were fighting side by side; the wardrobe dressed some of the men like women and Luke used his piano keys as bullets.

Even Raphael had joined the fight with the help of the castle’s dog and the knives in the kitchen.

Finally the town’s people decided they couldn’t put up with the fight and started running out of the living room into the main garden.  
—

Meanwhile, Magnus had rode the whole way back to the castle with Max safe on his purse and his father behind him. He arrived just in time to see the people getting away.

He was worried sick, since there was no sight of Alec or Sebastian but he couldn’t help the pleased wave that ran through him when he saw that a part of the fight was won, probably by Alec’s family and the castle servants.

Then he looked up and what he saw made his heart clenched...

***************************

Sebastian looked inside room after the other for the hideous creature that had stolen his husband from him. 

After some more searching he finally found the creature sitting at the end of the main room in the west wing.

“Hello, beast,” Sebastian said with a smirk and his thick accent, gaining Alec’s attention and sad expression while he got an arrow ready on his bow. “Magnus sent me... Are you in love with him?” He continue walking a step closer. “Did you really thought he could want you?”

And with that he fired the arrow. It hit Alec right in his back and he growled in pain. Sebastian didn’t even spared a moment for him to recover, instead he jumped over him throwing Alec through the balcony’s glass doors, breaking them in the process.

Sebastian kicked him several times until Alec fell off the ledge to one of the peaks of the towers. He was in pain, physical and emotional, so he didn’t fought back but he jumped until he was standing on better ground.

Sebastian ran and jumped towards him over the roofs and ledges, then he broke a wooden part of a balcony and got closer to a laying Alec.

“What’s wrong, creature?” Sebastian hissed at him. “Too kind and gentle to fight back?”

As Sebastian got closer there was a shout coming from the main garden.

“No! Sebastian, don’t!” Sebastian didn’t heard him since he was too far away, but Alec, with his beast senses, did. It was Magnus’ voice. He looked down from the border and saw a very worried Magnus that was hopping off Philipe, looking up, his father just arriving on another horse.

“Magnus,” he breathed out and felt how his heart was ignited again. Sebastian was right, maybe Magnus didn’t loved him back. But he was here now, worried about him and telling the blond man not to kill him so the man must’ve lied. Magnus didn’t sent him.

He turned around and stood just in time to grab the big wood stick Sebastian was about to stab him with. His eyes glowed blue as he started making force with the blond hunter, growling at him.  
—

Magnus ran inside as rain started pouring over the castle, his father right behind him telling him to be careful.  
—

The two men fought as hard as they could. Jumping over the roof and breaking gargoyles and tiles.

Alec hid for some seconds and Sebastian broke another part of a balcony as the castle trembled and crumble because of the magic of the last petals of the rose.

Eventually he got out of the shadows and fought again. Sebastian hit him hard a couple of times but Alec was more powerful.

Just as Magnus got to the main room’s balcony and begged Sebastian not to hurt Alec, the beast grabbed Sebastian’s weapon throwing it away. He took Sebastian by the neck and pushed him until he was standing over the cliff, being held just by Alec’s furry hand.

“Please,” Sebastian’s expression was of pure fear. “Don’t let me go. I’ll do anything. Don’t hurt me, Alec.”

Alec was showing his upper fangs with anger, but his expression soften slowly. His eyes started to change as he heard Magnus saying “Alexander” in a relieved sigh.

He pulled Sebastian back inside before throwing him to the ground.

“I’m not a beast,” he hissed at the blond man. “Now, get out!”

“Alexander!” Magnus finally exclaimed as the prince turned to him.

Alec smiled before jumping to the balcony Magnus was standing in.

“Magnus,” he said tenderly placing a hand on the man’s cheek. “You came back.”

But before Magnus could answer, a shot was heard in the air and Alec growled in pain before collapsing to the floor.

Behind him, Sebastian was standing on one of the bridges with a pleased smirk and a gun in his hand.

“Alexander!” Magnus knelt beside him trying to get him inside just as the castle trembled again.

Sebastian charged and fire another shot to Alec’s back, making him fall and roll down the three steps leading to the entrance of the bedroom. Some of the broken glasses buried in Alec’s skin.

And just in that moment; just as if it was a game of destiny, the bridge Sebastian was standing on crumble and collapsed down. Taking the hunter with it while he screamed. It was too high, it was a fall he would not survive.

Magnus held Alec in his arms as his family —including now little Max— came running inside the bedroom, the rose’s table at their side.

They all had a worried expression as Magnus felt tears at the corners of his eyes while he watched Alec breathing heavily.

“You- you came back,” Alec told him making Magnus smile softly still holding the tears.

“Of course I came back, you silly. I couldn’t let them hurt you.” Magnus felt the sadness inside his heart. “This is all my fault, Alexander. I should’ve got here sooner.”

He caressed Alec’s fur and took one of his hands.

“Maybe it’s better his way,” he said in a faltering tone. “You deserve better.”

“Don’t say that,” Magnus answered in a strained voice. “You’ll be alright. We’ll be together and everything will be fine, darling.”

“At least I got… To see you one last time,” Alec said trying a smiled and placing his hand on the caramel-skinned man’s face.

Magnus saw how the life started to leave Alec’s hazel eyes and the energy of his body started to run away. He closed his eyes before the hand fell from Magnus’ face and his head loose force.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Magnus’s tears started running down his cheeks. He touched Alec’s face as the castle trembled. “Please, Alexander. Ple- Please don’t leave me.”

He started sobbing hard and so did his family. Magnus gripped his white pijama shirt with both hands and leaned into it.

“Please come back,” he choked. In that very moment, the last petal remaining on the rose, fell, indicating Alec’s official end of the term to break the curse.

“I love you.” Magnus whispered kissing Alec’s forehead.

And just like that, yellow glowing magic started running towards them. Magnus startled and moved away when it started surrounding Alec with it’s light.

He stood up just as the glittery magic covered Alec’s whole body and started lifting him up. Magnus cleaned his tears to see better just as the other’s body was slowly spun around and new sparkles started circling his feet.

Magnus and Alec’s whole family saw how the paws started to turn into human feet. How the claws turned into big masculine hands. The fur disappeared from the beast’s chest, reveling white skin with balck hair on its pectorals covered with a much too big shirt. His wounds healed and the glass disappeared from his skin.

The horns disappeared and so did the fangs. And finally, Alec’s beast face turned into human and it was the most beautiful thing Magnus had ever seen. 

His face was full of angles and perfect features, with thick eyebrows and kissable plump lips that were pink on that pale skin. His thick black hair was a complete mess as the magic gave Alec his final human touches before placing him back on the floor carefully.

Alec stood up slowly, regaining consciousness, as Magnus’ breath caught up in his throat and was watching him carefully. Alec looked at his own hands and saw that they no longer had fur but were human now.

He turned around with a surprised expression just to see Magnus standing there, stunned.

“Magnus?” Alec called with a soft smiled, and _oh gods, his voice_. Magnus walked slowly towards him and placed a hand softly on his cheek as if he didn’t believe he was real. “It’s me.”

Magnus watched his beautiful features. Alec was still a little taller than him, but that was perfect. His eyes finally landed on Alec’s ones and there they were, the beautiful hazel orbs that held the purity Magnus had come to know.

Magnus exhaled happily before returning the smile and leaning in. Those lips already looked like they needed a kiss and Magnus was way too happy that Alec was now alive and human.

Alec meet him half way and they started a passionate kiss. It was full of love and all the feelings they’ve been holding back. Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s neck and the other on his waist while the prince enveloped him with his strong arms —how on earth did he had such a good body?—

As the lovers were kissing, the magic moved towards the rest of the castle. It enveloped each of its habitants and started turning them back to human.

Izzy, Jace, Max, Maryse, they were all brought back to their normal bodies. The castle started rebuilding itself stone by stone as the storm faded away. The sun started rising and the clouds leaving the sky as the magic continue working.

Magnus and Alec pulled away and turned towards the bedroom to see the people standing there looking at them with a soft smile.

Alec walked closer before hugging each of them one by one. There was a girl that looked similar to Alec, her black hair fell down gracefully over her extravagant red dress. She smiled with her eyes full of tears at Alec.

“I guess this is the beautiful Izzy,” Magnus said with a smile of his own.

“Is awesome that you finally meet me,” Izzy answered hugging him too.

Then Magnus turned to look at the woman who was just the older —but not less pretty— version of Isabelle.

“And you must be Maryse,” he said a little more polite. The woman smiled at him and extended a hand.

“Nice to meet you properly, Magnus.” He shook the hand as he saw Alec smiling. 

His eyes then settled on a blond man with sharp features that was hugging with one arm a petite redhead that had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes too.

“And you must be Jace and Clary.” The man smirked with a nod before the redhead hugged him too. Magnus chuckled as she pulled away before he got closer to the child beside Alec.

“And you must be brave little Max,” he said crouching down and bumping the child’s nose with a finger; he had messy brown hair and brown eyes just like his sister.

Max giggled with a nod before hugging Magnus and then his mother who kissed his cheek adoringly.

Alec trapped and arm around his lover’s waist and kissed his head.

“I love you too,” he whispered making Magnus smile.

“Wait!” Izzy said before Magnus could answer. “I saw Simon downstairs and the town isn’t gone yet. If the course was broken do you think…?”

“Let’s go down and find out,” Maryse said still smiling.

“Dad,” the siblings breathed looking at each other before they all went down to the living room.

Little by little the spell on the town started fading away too, letting their memories flow back into their minds.

The Lightwood family saw how their faces started to lit up in recognition as they spotted the owners of the castle.

“Clary? Izzy?” The two girls would recognize the man’s voice anywhere. They let out a short cry before running and both jumping on Simon to hug him.

Magnus arched and eyebrow towards Alec who was smiling at the reunion.

“Simon was Clary’s best friend and Izzy had been enamored with him for some time. Though they never got further than friends since Izzy thinks Simon is indifferent, but the truth is that he keeps thinking she’s just being nice to him as a friend, since a girl like her could never set her eyes on a guy like him.” Alec said with a fond roll of his eyes.

“Sounds familiar,” Magnus told him before kissing his cheek and making him blush.

“Anyway, Simon was not on the castle when the curse was placed on it so he was part of the people who forgot about us. Just like my father.”

As if on cue, they heard a name that made all of their eyes turn towards a man.

“Robert!” Maryse called and Magnus gasped in surprise as the Lightwood woman threw herself in the arms of Mr. Robert, the owner of the library.

“Mr. Robert?” Magnus asked as the siblings went to their father’s encounter.

“Magnus!” The middle aged man exclaimed while hugging Alec.

“You know each other?” he asked. Robert and Magnus smiled and told Alec how Magnus went to his library every day and how Robert had gave him _Romeo and Juliet_ as a present.

After the proper introductions and the welcoming from the town. Izzy decided to organize a ball and invite everyone.

Just as all went back to town, living the Lightwoods, Simon and the Bane’s at the castle; a last piece of magic appeared in front of Alec’s eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you suspect anything about Mr. Robert? Actually it was something I took from the 2017 version 'cause Mr. Potts doesn't remember Mrs. Potts so I thought of Robert and Maryse.


	11. Handsome and His Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So there are going to be 12 chapters because the epilogue is way too long. Here is a short chapter before the final one, enjoy. I'm probably still posting it today cause tomorrow is first day of class.

Just as all went back to town, living the Lightwoods, Simon and the Bane’s at the castle; a last piece of magic appeared in front of Alec’s eyes…

The glowing dust turned into a letter that Alec carefully grabbed.

“What’s that?” Jace asked as his brother looked at the paper.

“Its a letter from the enchantress,” he said with that deep voice that Magnus was already loving.

“What does it says?” Izzy asked then. Alec took the letter firmly, wrapping an arm around Magnus and read.

“ _Dear Prince Alec,_  
_If you’re reading this it means you were able to break the curse but on a really late term. You’ve carried the burden of looking horrible for enough years but the waiting finally is over. The man you have by your side must be a very pure and special soul, for to be able to take your temper and your looks, its what he requires._

" _I have a present for you and that amazing man. I know I told you that if you break the spell late you would have the beast dormant inside your body forever but the truth is, I lied. Well, partially, the beast won’t be inside of you anymore but you will indeed keep some of its features. I’ll leave you the eyes, to warn you when they manifest; the claws, the fangs, the speed, the strength and the senses to protect the ones you love. But Alec I also ask you for control, for if you loose it, that part of the beast will go out again and you can hurt someone, including your lover._

" _Be wise, Alexander Gideon, and control that temper of yours. I don’t want to go back to give you another lesson ever again. Take care, of you, your family and the beautiful man standing beside you._

_With cordiality, The Enchantress._ ”

Everyone was looking with wide eyes at the letter, including Alec.

“So, you’re not completely _beasting_ out but you’re keeping some features of it?” Jace asked.

“Seems like it,” Alec answered. Finally, when they all were okay with that fact. Alec turned to Magnus.

“Are you?” he asked softly. “Okay with the change in the conditions?"

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus answered gripping his hand. “I started loving you when you were a beast, I love you now that you’re human and I’ll love you with anything the enchantress left you.”

Alec smiled before leaning and kissing Magnus sweetly. He didn’t knew how he got so luck, but somehow he thanked the enchantress for giving him the chance to meet this beautiful man.

***************************

The next day Alec tried his abilities training with Jace. It turned out that he had a great control over them. Enhance hearing and sight helped him too. Magnus was mesmerized by his lover’s demonstration.

Everyone in the castle helped for the preparations for the ball and when the time came every guest was inside the Lightwood’s home enjoying the food, chatting and dancing.

It was a huge celebration party and the town’s people were delighted by the new change in the prince’s attitude.

As for Magnus and Alec, they danced together most of the night, except for a few occasions were they would dance with Izzy, Clary, Maryse, and even little Max.

Eventually, late on the celebration, as everyone was gathered on the ballroom, Alec made one of the silver spoons clink softly over his champagne glass.

“Can I have your attention, please,” he said gaining the silence of the music Luke was playing and the attention of every guest. Magnus gave him a puzzled expression, he didn’t knew anything about a toast. “First of all I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. For remembering me and giving me a second chance.”

Everyone smiled at prince Alec as he made his way to the center of the crowd.

“But the real reason for this speech is that I want to thank Magnus for saving me and my family from the enchantress.” His eyes settled on Magnus’ and he reached for him with an stretched hand, making the caramel-skinned man walk towards him. “Magnus, in the short time we’ve know each other I learned to fall hard in love for you and I’m lucky to have you loving me in return.”

Magnus smiled sweetly looking right into Alec hazels. The prince gave the spoon and champagne to his sister before taking both of Magnus’ hands between his own.

“You’ve become the light of my life, my guide and you’ve taught me that I could be love despite my appearance. The enchantress wanted to teach me a lesson but it was you the one who really did. I love you, Magnus. With everything I have and I want to spend the rest of my days by your side.”

Magnus’ eyes were filling up with tears. And suddenly it all became worse; his heart jumped in his chest as Alec let go of one of his hands and reached inside his pocked. He knelt on one knee before looking back at Magnus and showing what he got in his hand.

Everyone, but Maryse and Izzy gasped in surprise. Magnus covered his mouth with one hand as the tears started running down his face.

“This is the Lightwood's ring, passed from generation to generation in our family,” Alec continue and he showed Magnus the elegant silver ring with a big ‘L’ on the center and flames around. “I want you to be a part of my family and always be able to remember me for as long as you live. That’s why I want you to have it and I ask you: Magnus Bane, will you marry me, Alexander Lightwood?”

Magnus stayed in silence for some moments, trying to catch up his breath. It was long enough, though, to make the people change their smile to worried faces and Alec’s eyes filled with insecurity.

That snapped him out of his surprise. He removed the hand from his mouth before smiling at Alec.

“Yes,” he choked out. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Alexander.”

Alec shakily put the ring on Magnus’ middle finger before taking him into his arms with a huge smile. The cheering cry of the crowd was silenced inside their heads, when their lips touched and Alec spun Magnus on his arms.

They kissed slow and with all the love they held for each other as the town clapped. When they pulled away and Alec left his lover on the floor again, the family walked towards them.

“Congratulations,” Robert told them with a smile.

"Thank you, dad," Alec answered smiling too.

“You knew,” Magnus accused Maryse and Izzy fondly which made the last one giggle.

“Of course we did,” Maryse answered with a smile of her own. “Who do you think cleaned the ring and gave it to him?”

“And who do you think gave him the idea of how to propose?” Izzy told him which made Alec roll his eyes and Magnus chuckle.

“You’re amazing and I’m honored to become a part of this family.” Magnus’ tone earned a fond smile from the whole family and a kiss to his head from Alec.

"And we're happy you're becoming Alec's husband," Jace told him with a brotherly tone while he hugged Clary who nodded.

“So,” Izzy said. “I think we should have the wedding in a month, it’s more than enough time to…”

“A month?!” Alec, Magnus and even Jace, asked.

“Yes, why not? It’s more than enough time. We already have the place.” She motioned to the castle. “The music.” She pointed to Luke and the band. “And... Raphael!”

The chef came walking towards her with his unimpressed face. Magnus had meet him the day before and he seemed very grumpy, but somehow he was very loyal to Izzy.

“Isabelle,” he said in a flat tone. “I told you not to address me as a friend when I’m working.”

“Nonsense,” she answered. “You’re my friend, my brother owns this castle and I can call you however I want. Now, Raphael, can you make the food for my brother’s wedding in a month.”

Raphael thought for some moments before answering.

“Yes, of course, you’ll have to get me everything a week before and I’ll take a day cooking, but I can make it. I will cook my best dishes for it.”

Izzy smiled wide at him.

“See, the food is done. Thank you, Raphael,” With that she leaned in and gave the chef a kiss on his cheek.

“Izzy,” he say with mock annoyance that was obvious in the soft smile he gave and the glint on his dark brown eyes. After that he got back to taking care of the food.

“That’s why Simon thinks you’ll never see him more than a friend,” Alec said since Simon was dancing with his sister clumsily.

“Are you two…?” Magnus asked.

“No!” Izzy answered. “No, Raphael and I are friends. I do that because he is always so serious and doesn’t like physical affection except from me. He loves me as a friend so he lets me do that.”

“Are you sure he doesn’t like you?” Magnus asked again.

“Very,” Alec answered. “Raphael only had his family and people tended not to like him. When he came to live and work here with his mother, Izzy wanted to be his friend, which was new for him. You know it eventually became more until Raphael realized he cared deeply for Izzy but didn’t want her that way, so they stayed as friends.”

“And I’m very happy about that because I like Simon now. Though one day I’ll have to tell him that Raphael and I are nothing more than friends.”

“Definitely,” both Alec and Magnus said.

“Well, enough of that. Your wedding is happening in a month, do you agree?”

Alec and Magnus looked at each other in silent conversation before the caramel-skinned man smiled at her.

“Yes, if you can make it work, the sooner I become Magnus Lightwood-Bane, the better.” Izzy beamed in happiness before inviting everyone to the wedding and restarting the celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they adorable? Next chapter: the wedding! I'm terrible at writing weddings so is not going to be that good.


	12. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the end. Hold your breath and count to ten. Feel the earth..." Nah I'm kidding. The wedding, the fluff and the... Smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is it! OMG I think this is how a mom feels when their children go away for College, the happiness of what they've done but the sadness of saying goodbye. I have to say the you're amazing, I write as a way of escaping my world and you, readers, give a meaning to this. I love you all and I'm happy to write for you. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Thank you Lucile for giving me a chance, I know I'm not even close to be as good as you are at writing but I tried and I hope it met your expectations. Enjoy the last chapter, see you next time.

A month later, on a Wednesday, everything was settled for their wedding. In one month Alec and his family got used to their human bodies again.

The prince became better at controlling his abilities and even managed to take out only one characteristic at a time.

Magnus and his father moved in to the castle, along with Robert and Simon. Izzy finally confessed what he felt for the boy and clarified that what he had with Raphael was nothing but a friendship. To her surprise —but not anyone else’s— Simon felt the same and they became a couple.

Jace proposed to Clary who gladly accepted but their wedding was going to be months after.

As for Magnus and Alec they grew more in love with each other with every passing day. Magnus took Alec to the town and it’s outsides to show him the things he’d been missing. His prince had the curiosity of a child, barely leaving the castle specially after the course, he was missing a lot of things.

As for the wedding, the west wing was repaired and the castle was decorated that day in golden. Izzy and Clary sent to do their attire, dressing the grooms in cobalt blue and golden to remember their first dance.

Magnus was dressed in cobalt blue pants and coat, with an elegant golden waistcoat and golden patterns on his coat. His hair was up and his makeup had blue and golden touches. The second Alec saw him, his breath was stolen from his lungs.

As for Alec he was dressed in matching golden, with a black waistcoat and the cobalt blue patterns on his coat. His hair was a mess and Izzy had put some golden makeup on his beautiful hazel eyes.

They married in the garden, the altar decorated with the beautiful roses. When they pronounced their bows, full of love and admiration, they made the other one cry. Finally with a final “you may kiss the groom” and an “I love you” between them, they sealed their marriage with a passionate slow kiss.

After that, everyone moved into the ballroom. The wedded couple made their first dance together. A soft waltz were they replayed some of the moves from their first one.

Alec was looking at Magnus deep inside his eyes, and Magnus was just looking back. They didn’t move their eyes from each other until some moments after the song was finished.

After that, Izzy placed a wreath made of beautiful blue roses to made Alec play the game of ’stealing the groom’s wreath’. As some fast music started playing, the prince’s family and some other people, helped Magnus hide at plain sight and protected him from his husband.

Between giggles and dances Alec tried to make his way to Magnus, distracting people or dancing with them. Eventually, when he was finally able to get to him, Alec stole the flower wreath and gave a deep kiss to Magnus.

The rest of the night was all dances, congratulations, eating Raphael’s amazing dishes and laughs. Magnus had never felt so happy in his life, and neither had Alec. They felt as if they were floating on a cloud, completely oblivious to the terrible world.

When morning was close, the celebration was finally over and the last of the town’s people were leaving the castle.

The lovers retired to their bedroom, Alec caring Magnus in his arms while the later giggled.

Closing the door of the room Alec placed Magnus on the floor before giving him an slow deep kiss that took their breaths away.

“I love you,” the prince whispered when they pulled away, leaning his forehead against his lover’s. “I’ve never been so happy.”

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus answered with a smile. “And I’ve never been as happy as I am now, either.”

They leaned in to kiss again. But this time it escalated as Magnus buried his hands in Alec’s hair and put his tongue inside the prince’s mouth.

Alec started unbuttoning Magnus’ waistcoat making them pull away.

They undressed each other slowly between kisses and praises.

When they were up to their underwear they stopped. Alec ran his fingers over Magnus’ caramel hairless chest, blushing deeply.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed in a hoarse voice. “I’ve never done this before, but I want to. With you.”

Magnus’ heart beat even faster as he watched his lover’s dilated pupils. He had done that with two of his lovers, and Alec knew, but anything felt as strong as he was feeling right now with Alec.

The prince’s skin had some scars, along with the hair on his chest. He had the scratch mark on his arm from the night he saved him. Magnus caressed his chest hair softly before circling around him and looking at his back.

Right there, there were the bite of the wolf along with the two gunshots Sebastian made. He touched the scars softly. Even if Alec’s beast could heal faster than a human, the scars were never erased.

“You must think they’re ugly,” Alec said with his head turned to the side to look at him. “That I look ugly with them.”

“No,” Magnus answered immediately keeping his voice low. He leaned in and kissed the bite mark, Alec’s body stiffen before he let out a pleasurable sigh. “I think that they make you look brave and that you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

Alec turned around and kissed Magnus again before grabbing his thighs and carrying him towards the bed.

Once there, they kissed with tongue for some moments while they touched their bodies. Magnus removed Alec’s long socks first before the prince did the same and then kissed him some more.

The heat was pooling at their bodies. Alec never felt so hot in his life, he felt a pleasant knot in his lower belly and Magnus’ most private part pressed against him.

Nevertheless, when he arranged himself between Magnus’ legs and the latter touched him inside his remaining piece of cloth Alec felt something else building up inside him.

He pulled away from Magnus quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed as he felt his eyes changing.

 _No,_ he thought. _Not now_.

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice was just as hoarse as his but the worry in his tone sent a pang to Alec’s heart. Magnus felt empty the second the prince pulled away and he was afraid he'd done something wrong.

“Darling, are you okay? Did- Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Alec immediately answered but still didn’t looked at him. “Far from it, I never felt anything as good in my life.”

“Then what is it?” His lover asked after a pause, sitting on the bed and placing a hand on his back. “If you want to stop, it’s fine, we can stop.”

“No, I don’t want that either,” Alec breathed before turning to his husband. “Magnus, I’m loosing control.”

Magnus gasped softly after hearing Alec and looking to his eyes. They were glowing a bright blue and not turning back. Alec’s voice didn’t change, neither did his claws, but his eyes were there, bright and as a warning.

“What do you feel?” he asked after recovering. Alec thought he was going to earned a fearful look from his husband, but there was only genuine curiosity in his eyes.

“I- I feel like it’s breaking a cage. Like I had it locked up and suddenly it decided to stop obeying me.” The prince took deep breaths and slowly felt like calming; his eyes going back to normal.

“Don’t talk like it was another person, Alexander,” Magnus quarreled with a frown. “It’s you, with stronger characteristics.”

“Magnus, this time I felt like it wasn’t me. It was as if…”

“As if what?”

“I felt something… primal. Like I wasn’t rational anymore.”

“And why are you afraid?” Magnus’ voice was softer and he placed a hand on his husband’s cheek.

“Why?” Alec answered bitterly. “I can hurt you, Magnus. I would never forgive myself if I loose control and hurt you.”

“I’m not afraid,” Magnus whispered caressing Alec’s cheek. “I know you won’t hurt me, Alexander, no matter how out of control you feel, I just know.”

“How can you be so sure?” Alec asked with urgency in his hazels. “You’ve seen how much damage I can cause.”

“Alexander, that first night you saved me on the woods, I knew, that you would never hurt me. No matter what.”

There was a long silence, a storm forming in the prince’s eyes. Until Magnus spoke again.

“We don’t have to do anything, darling,” he said softly. “We can just go to sleep in each other’s arms. But know that I’m more than ready and I’m not afraid of you, so you shouldn’t be either.”

Alec thought about it for some seconds. He was really afraid, Magnus was the love of his life and if something happened to him because he couldn’t hold back, he couldn’t live with that.

On the other side, Magnus was trusting Alec in a way that not even himself had trusted before. He wasn’t afraid and was sure of Alec not hurting him.

After a sigh he leaned again to kiss him softly. But Magnus tangled his fingers on his hair and pulled him back to his body. In seconds they were a panting heated mess again. Eventually they pull away.

“Promise me you’ll get away if I look even a little dangerous,” Alec whispered kissing his jaw.

“Only if you promise me to stop me if you don’t want anything of what we’ll do or if you feel uncomfortable,” Magnus answered in the same tone giving more access to Alec.

The prince pulled away with a deep blush and a shy smile.

“Magnus, I’m saying that I can hurt you and you’re worried about this being my first time?”

“I am, darling because I told you I’m not afraid of you and I want to make this night perfect.” Alec kissed his husband again.

“It already is,” he said pulling away and looking into his eyes. “And I promise.”

“Then I promise too,” the other answered with a smile.

Between kisses and gasps of pleasure, they removed the remaining clothes. Their skin was on fire and they couldn’t keep their hands from touching every inch of skin.

When Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s more private part, the prince let out a long moan.

“Tell- Tell me what to do, Magnus,” he gasped as his lover touched him. “I don’t know how but I- I need more. I need you to feel more.”

It was Magnus’ turn to moan low. He kissed the prince’s neck softly before answering.

“Bring the oil, sweetheart,” he breathed out. “Today I’m going to take the slightly painful part, I’ll teach you everything.”

After they shared a few more touches and kisses, Alec brought the oil. Between blushes, stammered words and moans, the prince learned how to prepare Magnus.

Then, he slowly got in. The intense jolts of pleasure he felt at every movement, got his head dizzy. His lover was surrounding him in the most magnificent way.

“Oh Magnus,” he whimpered when he was fully inside. “I’m- It feels- oh, gods…”

“Shhh,” Magnus soothed caressing his hair as he tried to control his own waves of pure pleasure. “I- I know. Move darling.”

By an unknown instinct, Alec knew what to do and started looking for both their pleasure. They moved and moaned in each other’s mouths as their hands touched skin.

Alec felt something building inside him that he didn’t knew how to name, he moved over Magnus’ body listening to his cries like his favorite music.

Eventually their moves became erratic and Alec felt the rush that made him stop and gasp loudly looking down at his husband.

Magnus was about to protest but when he opened his eyes, Alec’s were two blue glowing orbs. His fangs were a little exposed but apart from that, Magnus could still see his beloved prince.

He smiled adoringly before caressing Alec’s nape and pull him down for a kiss. Alec complied slowly.

“You promised,” he whispered in a hoarse voice before their lips touched. After the kiss Magnus looked again at those blue orbs.

“You’re not dangerous, you’re not going to hurt me,” he whispered back.

With that he tangled around Alec again making him resume his movements. They picked up the pace again, the eyes never changing but the prince felt how his beast didn’t want to hurt Magnus, it just wanted to be part of the pleasure.

Eventually with a mutual bite to each other’s neck, they reached the maximum peak with a cry of their lover’s name.

Alec never felt anything so overwhelming in his life, it was perfect. And Magnus never felt it so strong, Alec gave him the best experiences of his life and he was more than happy about that.

After the shuddering stopped, they cleaned each other and whispered words of love. Then they shared another kiss.

***************************

Next morning Alec woke up to see something that made him gasp and jump out of bed. The sound made Magnus woke up to see his husband looking at him with a horror expression.

“What is it, darling?” he asked shaking the remains of sleep.

“Look at you back, Magnus,” Alec breathed out.

Magnus moved himself from bed to go towards the mirror in the room. When he saw his back and neck he let out a surprised gasp. On the caramel skin of his back, was the mark of four red lines made by claws and on his neck there was Alec’s bite with his fangs, in sharp red too.

After recovering from the shock he smiled, but Alec still had that guilty expression.

“Don’t even start, Alexander,” Magnus said firmly looking at him. “They are beautiful, they are your love marks just as the kisses I have all over my body.”

“But Magnus I hurt you. I…”

“You didn’t. I didn’t even noticed them, they don’t hurt and I actually recall enjoying the moment you placed them on me.”

He walked carefully towards Alec and was glad when his husband allowed him to frame his face.

“Please don’t feel bad about them, Alexander. Last night was the best of my life and I don’t want that to change. The marks will heal but the memories will stay and I assure you, that I love them.”

Alec sighed before leaning his forehead against his husband’s.

“What did I do to deserve you,” he said. “I love you, Magnus.”

“And I love you, Alexander.” With that they kissed passionately for some moments.

“I want to take you to Paris, love,” Alec said after pulling away. Magnus gasped.

“What?”

“I know you want to go because your parents were born there and I want to take you.”

After recovering from the shock, Magnus giggled and hugged and kissed his husband before running down to tell everyone.

They were all very happy for the news and while Alec and Magnus shared another kiss, Max talked.

“So they’ll live happily ever after?” he asked.

“Yes, they will,” Izzy answered with a fond smile.

“For all eternity,” Maryse completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of heartbroken for Malec, I'm seeing the episode tomorrow and I hope things get better. On the other hand, I'm really happy for Clace, I love them. I also took a couple of lines from my favorite TV show, Beauty and the Beast. Anyway, thank you for giving my story a chance. Goodbye.


End file.
